Dreams
by Callisto
Summary: Sora is having weird dreams Yaoi SoraXRiku, SoraX?
1. Dreams

Dreams.

* * *

Written by: Callisto

* * *

Darkness. Everywhere where he laid his eyes on was dark. Slowly he walked further and met the sea. It was blood red and there came soft screams from beneath it. The brunette stared a few minutes into the distant and could hear the rumbles of upcoming thunderclouds. He blinked a few times with his sadden eyes and then he continued his way. The sand where he was walking on were covered with puddles of red blood, followed with the scent of death. Tears streamed down the little one's face and he fell on his knees...

* * *

Sora's eyes shot open while he felt how sweat was streaming down his face. He quickly looked around and noticed that he was lying in his bed. Did he had a nightmare? He sat up and removed some sweat off his forehead. With a sigh he stepped out of the bed and stood still before a mirror. He had black / purple rings beneath his eyes and his cheeks were all red. When he carefully touched his forehead he could feel how hot he was.  
  
This was the third time in a week he had this nightmare. He would walk around the island bathed in darkness, while the sea was as red as blood.  
  
The youth had no idea why he had those dreams. He stopped watching scaring movies ages ago, so that couldn't be a trigger.  
  
Right now he was too scared to sleep so he decided to go to the little island where he, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Kairi and Riku supposed to hang out. It was really fun out there. Always great weather, and the view was beautiful when the sun began to set.  
  
So in the middle of the night he left the house, carefully not to wake his parents. He took his little fishermen boat and made his way to the deserted island.  
  
When he arrived he stepped out and stared to the big tree that stood before him. Memories of the bad dream filled his head once more. In his dream he saw the tree stained with blood, but here it looked normal. Even the sea had its normal color; blue. But now it was black because it was nighttime.  
  
He smiled dimly and headed to the secret place. It was the place that only he, Kairi and Riku knew from. The three would always play out there; creating drawings, play hide and seek.  
  
However, a few weeks ago Riku found a strange door that they had never seen before. It just appeared from out of nowhere.  
  
Of course they were curious and tried to open it, but it would never budge. So after that day they decided to ignore it, that was probably for the best. But to be honest, those bad dreams began after the discovery.  
  
Sora touched the door with his hand and kept staring towards it. What was behind that door? Was there a stair that would take you down somewhere? No that was not possible, because he and Riku knew every inch of the island and never found a clue about a stair or something like that.  
  
The youth turned around and sat with his back against the door. He simply sat there, thinking and trying to stay awake. He was afraid that if he fell asleep he would get the same dream over and over again.  
  
However a few hours later, the youth fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

" Sora! Wake up dummy! "  
  
The youth opened slowly his eyes and met the big brown eyes of Kairi. She curled her lips into a smile and kneeled in front of him.  
  
" What are you doing out here? Your mom is worried sick about you, she thought that someone kidnapped you when your bed was empty "  
  
" Really "He replied a little uninterested.  
  
" Yeah! "She giggled. "You are lazy! Always sleeping, and now you're early! Did something happen? "  
  
Of course Sora wanted to tell her about that dream, but when he met those eyes he decided not to do it. Why would he tell anyone about his bad dreams? Dreams are dreams, nothing more.  
  
" I just couldn't sleep... "  
  
" Are you sure? You have huge black rings under your eyes and that tells me your not getting enough sleep "  
  
Why wouldn't she leave him alone?  
  
Just when he wanted to tell her to shut up, they heard a familiar voice.  
  
" Sora? Kairi? Are you two here? "  
  
A youth with platinum hair entered the secret place while he carried a big fish over his shoulder.  
  
" It's time for sparring Sora, are you willing to take up my challenge? "  
  
Sora looked up and saw the smiling face of his best friend. Maybe that sparring would help a little.  
  
" All right "He answered.  
  
Riku threw him his wooden swords and together they left the cave. Kairi stayed behind, said that she wanted to draw on the cave walls some more.  
  
After a few minutes they stood on the small island with the three trees. It was Riku's favorite spot, he always used to sit in the trees and tell Sora stories what he would do when he grew up.  
  
They jumped forwards and their swords met each other. Of course Riku's sword was much stronger because it was made from metal. But Sora was a lot faster. But when the platinum haired youth wanted to cut Sora, the little brunette ducked and kicked against Riku's legs. Riku fell with a loud bang on the ground and the brunette couldn't keep himself from laughing softly. This happened sometime and most of the time Riku joined the laugh. But this time he stood up with an angered look; his eyes met Sora's. The little one's heart almost skipped a beat when he saw the eyes of his best friend. They were blood red, just as red as the sea in his dreams.  
  
" Sora? Is something the matter? "  
  
Sora blinked a few times with his eyes and saw the natural blue eyes of Riku, staring worried into his direction. He dropped the wooden sword and sat down in the sand.  
  
Why wouldn't those bad dreams stop? What did he do to deserve that?  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little hot outside; I think that's too much for me... "  
  
" Really... "Began Riku, not buying his answer.  
  
" Then tell me; why are you acting so weird? This isn't like you Sora. Running away in the dark to the island, sleeping in the secret spot! Everyone on the island is worried about you! "  
  
" Really? "Sighed Sora.  
  
" Really "Answered Riku back.  
  
The brunette looked up and saw how the clouds were drifting away in the sky. A soft breeze was playing with his hair and tickled his red cheeks.  
  
" I'm fine... "Murmured Sora.  
  
"Just... fine.... "Said the brunette before passing out.  
  
Riku ran as quick as he could to his friend and touched his forehead.  
  
" Sora! You have a high fever! Damn! I have to bring him to his house!! "  
  
TBC!!!   
  
Note: Whee, my first KH story :D I am so happy! I hope that you guy's liked this chappie =) Please review so I know I'm doing the right thing! I will update the next chapter as soon as possible ok? ()/


	2. I want To Meet Him

**Dreams.**  
  
Written by: Callisto

* * *

The little one sat on the sand while he continued to hug his legs. He was shivering wildly because of the angst. Tears started to make way down his cheeks and fell in a puddle of blood next to him. Why was he here every time when he closed his eyes? Was this some kind of message for him? Well if it was, he wished not to receive it anymore.   
  
" WHY!? " yelled the boy with all the air he had in his lungs.   
  
The screams from the sea became louder and the waves grew a little. Reaching further on the sand so that it met Sora's feet. He placed his hand slowly in the blood red sea and then he lifted it to see it. Droplets of blood fell down his hands and making a soft splash when it reunited back into the sea.  
When he looked over his shoulder he saw someone standing in the distant, but he was too far away to see who it was. He told his body to stand up. Sora wanted to meet that person; He wanted to tell him that he didn't want to have these dreams anymore. He wasn't even sure if that person gave him the dreams, but he wanted to speak with someone about it.  
  
But to his surprise his body didn't move, he couldn't even move an inch! When he narrowed his eyes a little he saw how the lips of the person moved a little. Almost immediately he heard a voice in his head.  
  
" I'll be waiting for you… "   
  
He kept staring to that person, but he still couldn't see who he was. Was he going to meet that person someday? Was he going to tell him who he was?

* * *

" Wake up! "   
  
Sora opened his eyes slowly. His gaze met the ceiling; no doubt, he was back into his bedroom. When he looked to the right he saw the relieved look on the face of his best friend.  
  
" R-Riku…? " He said a little confused.  
  
" You had me worried sick, why the hell do you go outside when you have a fever? You're supposed to stay in bed! "   
  
Sora grinned, found it funny that Riku was so concerned about him.  
  
" You know me; always trying to surpass you "   
  
Riku bumped softly with his fist on Sora's head.  
  
" Idiot! You scared the shit out of me when you suddenly collapsed like that. You have no idea how much energy it cost me to bring you here in bed, call your parents plus a   
doctor "  
  
" Thanks Riku… "   
  
The angered look on the face of the platinum haired boy disappeared, and a faint smile took its place.  
  
" Well, you just stay in bed and I promise I won't train as long as you have to stay here, all right? "   
  
" Yeah! " Laughed Sora. " That's fair! "   
  
Riku smiled once more and patted Sora's head softly.  
  
" I'll go back to the little island. Kairi and the others are still biting their nails off because of the curiosity I guess.. "   
  
" You do that. Send them my regards ok? "   
  
Riku gave a nod and left silently the room.   
The brown haired boy sighed deeply and stared with his sea blue eyes to the ceiling. He kept thinking about that strange person in his dream. He was so mysterious! Why couldn't he see his face? And what's with the 'I'll be waiting for you?' How could he wait if he only existed in Sora's dreams?   
The youth rolled with his eyeballs. All that thinking gave him a huge headache, maybe that if he goes to sleep that he would gain some answers to his questions. So, completely at peace he fell asleep.  
  
And slept for the first time in weeks peacefully.

* * *

The next day he woke up with a killer headache. No surprise though because he felt it yesterday coming…. Oh well….  
  
He stepped out of bed, washed himself and jumped into his clothes. He didn't want to stay in bed today, even though he was sick. He wanted to see his friends again. He was so curious what they were doing right now. He ran out of the house and took his boat.   
  
" Mom's gonna kill me when she sees my empty bed again… "   
  
He grinned and hurried to the island.  
  
" Sora! "   
  
Came the voice of a very surprised Kairi. She jumped off the pier and hurried into the water, giving her best friend a big hug.  
  
" Are you all right? Not feeling sick anymore? "   
  
" A little… " Replied Sora honest. " But I couldn't stay in my bed, I had to get out "   
  
When Kairi released him they both walked out of the water and sat down on the sand. The dark brown haired girl began to talk about what she and the others were doing while Sora was resting in his room. The youth really wanted to listen to her, but he couldn't concentrate.   
  
/Sora… /   
  
Shocked, Sora stood up. He heard a voice calling his name but he couldn't find the direction from where it came from.   
  
/I'll be waiting…/   
  
Again that voice, and again the same words. Who was that person? Why was he waiting?   
  
" Sora? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost… "   
  
" You're not far off… "   
  
He ran away, trying to find the person that was the owner of the voice. For some strange reason he wanted to meet him. He wanted to ask that person what he wanted, and why he appeared in his dreams.   
  
But before he could think further, he bumped into Riku. Sora lost immediately his balance and fell with his behind in the sand. The gray haired youth watched with big eyes to Sora.  
  
" Hey, better already? What are you doing, running circles around the island like an idiot? "   
  
" Just trying to loose some weight " Lied Sora again, he hated to lie to his best friend.  
  
" Is that so… well, then I have to join you I guess "   
  
" If you think you can keep up… "   
  
" Hah! "   
  
TBC

* * *

Note: I can't believe how NICE I am towards Kairi. I hate her so much… oh well; I can make an exception I guess. Anyway, thanks for the reviews =) It's nice that my readers like this story, wheee! Well, I'll update as soon as I can ok? Till then, REVIEW!


	3. Odieyan

**Dreams.**  
  
Written by: Callisto

* * *

A few hours later the sun began to set. Everyone had said goodbye to the brown haired and the gray haired boy, and had left the island. Sora and Riku were the only ones remaining on the island where it was always good weather. It almost never rained, but still plants and vegetables could grow there – wasn't that just plain weird? The island is surrounded by the endless ocean, which has very salty water. And plants including a very big tree couldn't grow from that. So how did they get there in the first place!?  
  
Riku took a deep breath en removed some silver gray hair that was blown into his face because of the wind. He blinked a few times and looked to the right, where his childhood friend had taken place a few minutes ago. They were both sitting on the pier and watched how the sun disappeared under the horizon. The ocean was in one word – gorgeous. The water and sky both had a yellow/pink/purple red color that almost seemed unnatural. The last solar flares from the sun fell down on the water and made it shimmer with all of its power. It was nature greatest treasure  
  
" Hey Riku… "   
  
" What's the matter? "   
  
" Whatever I do- no whatever happens, will you be my friend forever? "   
  
Riku raised his head a little. He tried to say something but the words didn't come. The eyes from Sora had a strange look in it. Something that wasn't there before; was it fear? Anger? Sadness? No… more the eyes of a prisoner.  
  
" Why are you asking me this? "   
  
Sora grinned softly, but his eyes continued to have that void in it. So weird, so cold…  
  
" Just promise me already! "   
  
" All right I promise, but- "   
  
Before he could finish his line he felt how lips covered his own. His eyes shot open wide and met Sora's. They were bright red, like a river of blood. He blinked a few times and then they were blue like they used to.  
The younger boy broke the kiss and smiled once more before he ran away. The silver haired knew he should follow the other youth, but for some reason his body didn't want to move. He was still too shocked after that sudden kiss? Not that he hated it… no…. not at all. He loved the brown haired with his whole heart, but he couldn't tell him. He was afraid that Sora might hate him for that.   
  
But why those red eyes. Where did they come from? Was it the fall of the light because of the setting sun? What is was – it was strange. Also how Sora moved, talked, thought. It was like… like… he wasn't himself. Of course he was sick, but still. Something didn't seem right.  
'Whatever I do- no whatever happens, will you be my friend forever?'   
What the hell did that suppose to mean? Never in his whole life did he heard those words from his best friend. He jumped off the pier and landed with his ankles in the warm ocean water. Yep, it was time he headed for home. His mother was probably wondering why he wasn't home yet. He looked one last time to the sun, that had the same creepy red color as Sora's eyes.  
  
" Sora… " He whispered, while he headed for his boat.

* * *

The scenery was this time very different. The normal blood red sea had made place for a gray/white one. Actually, everything was colorless on the small island. Sora did a few steps forward when he saw that figure again, covered in the shadows.   
  
/Sora…/ Said the figure with a soft voice.   
  
The boy froze in his footsteps. Who was he? Why did he know his name, and what the heck did he want?   
  
The mysterious person stepped out of the shadows and made himself completely visible. He had long white/light gray hair that looked someone spiky. A very pale skin and a pair of azure green eyes. To say it short; beautiful. His long black coat danced before his feet as he walked into the direction of Sora. His mouth smiled, but his eyes not. It seemed they looked right through the young boy.  
  
/I've waited so long to meet you Sora, and finally you are here/  
  
The person came closer and closer by each footstep. That was kind of odd because you couldn't even hear how his feet touched the ground, how mysterious.  
  
" Who… are you? "   
  
The person closed his eyes and gave him another big smile. Then he opened his light green eyes.  
  
/My name is Odieyan/   
  
" Odieyan… "   
  
said Sora for a second time while he kept staring in those weird colored eyes. Quickly he shook his head and regained his senses. He wanted to know why Odieyan kept haunting him with those weird dreams.   
  
" Who are you? Why are you haunting me with those weird dreams? What the hell do you want from me "   
  
/I came here to warn you… This scenery…/ Said Odieyan when he raised his arms in the sky. …/Will be the fate of Destiny Island. An evil force is trying to kill this island together with their civilians/   
  
Sora shook his head in disbelief. Was this youth crazy?   
  
" Who will do it, and why? "  
  
/Your friends will do it to you and your family. They will surrender themselves to darkness and they will kill you if they get the chance./   
  
" That's not true! Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie… none of them will every try to hurt me or each other! You are lying! "  
  
/ I was afraid you wouldn't believe me…/   
  
he stroke with his hand through his beautiful long white hair and grinned.  
  
/You will have to see for yourself…/  
  
" H-Hey! Wait…!! "  
  
" WAIT!! "   
  
Screamed Sora out loud when he woke up. He found himself covered with sweat on his bed. He looked to the right and saw Riku sitting on a chair, sleeping peacefully.  
The brown haired removed some sweat off his forehead with his hands and took a deep breath. Those dreams of him were far from normal. His friends would NEVER hurt him, no matter what. He shoved to he end of the bed and hopped out of bed, carefully not to wake his best friend.   
  
Slowly he walked to the bathroom and stared into the mirror. He had black rings under his eyes and his skin looked very pale. Maybe he didn't get enough sleep and sun.   
Just when he wanted to splash some cold water on his face he noticed something terrible.   
  
His wrist were cut, and were bleeding like hell. The blood got mixed with the water and Sora stared at it with disbelief.  
  
Then he screamed…..  
  
TBC!!

* * *

Note: Hate me, kill me… hehehe I hope you liked the chap. A bit weird, oh well plz review and let me know if you still like it =-)


	4. It's Your Fault

**Dreams.**  
  
Written by: Callisto

* * *

Riku almost fell out of his chair because of the sudden scream. His eyes shot open and saw immediately a bloody knife on his lap. He grabbed it and lifted it a little in the air to inspect the strange knife. How did it get here? And more importantly, how did HE get here? The only thing the he cam remember is that he was running around the island with Sora. That's all that he can remember; His mind is blurry. But no time to think it over, he heard the brown haired scream so something is up. He walked into the bathroom and almost freaked out. The younger boy sat in the corner of the room crying while he kept staring at his bleeding wrists.  
  
What the hell happened?  
  
He dropped the bloodied knife that he was still holding and hurried to the crying youth.   
  
" Sora… Sora are you all right?! "   
  
" It just keeps bleeding! " He screamed.  
  
With no time to waste he grabbed everything he could find. Aspirins, bandage… everything that could stop the bleeding.   
Quickly he splashed some water on the wounds and bandaged it as quick as he could. Not that it was very effective because the bandage colored red in an instant, but it will eventually stop because of the pressure.   
  
" It's your fault… " Whispered Sora softly.  
  
" You did this to me! You cut my wrists when I was sleeping!! You tried to kill me! "   
  
Riku's eyes widened and couldn't believe what he just heard. He? Attacking Sora? No that is not possible! He was asleep. And he wouldn't hurt Sora, no matter what!   
But before he could say anything, he saw how the youth pointed to the knife behind the platinum haired.  
  
" There is the evidence! "   
  
Like the devil was on his heels, Sora ran out of the bathroom, into his bedroom, and jumped out of the window. He hurried to his boat and left for Destiny Islands.  
  
Riku just stood there, not capable of doing anything. Sora just accused him for almost kill him! But he would never do that, not in a million years!   
He washed his bloodied hands and watched himself in the mirror. He saw how his eyes colored red, and his reflection smiled evilly. Riku took a deep breath, not giving in to his fear.  
  
" Who are you… "   
  
/ That's not of your concern Riku. And? How does it feel? Does it pleasure you by hurting Sora? I'm sure it must be a thrill /  
  
" What the hell are you talking about?! I never laid a finger on him! "   
  
The reflection smiled once more, he probably found it very amusing.  
  
/ If I were you, I wouldn't be too sure /   
  
With that said, his reflection turned back to normal. He stared once more into the beautiful sea blue eyes of his own and bit on his under lip. Something was defiantly wrong! Reflections aren't supposed to talk, and eyes aren't supposed to change color. That's it; he was going to visit his friends. Maybe they knew some kind of answer to this mystery.

* * *

Sora jumped out of his boat and looked around if he saw any of his 'friends'. But to his relief he saw no one; maybe they were all at home. But what would he do now?   
He looked at his wrists and for some strange reason, he immediately thought of Odieyan. That boy told him that this was going to happen, and Sora should has listen to him… or not? It was all so weird!  
  
He felt how his legs became numb and his sight was blurry. He was tired, so very tired. Maybe that some sleep would do some good to him, and maybe he would meet Odieyan again. So he carried himself to one place that he called his second home; the secret place, near the tree. Actually he was a small cave, covered by the leafs of the tree. With his last bit of strength he threw himself into the cave and fell with a soft thud in the sand. He took a deep breath and stared with his tired eyes to a bug that crawled onto his left arm. He grinned and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to claim him.  
  
When he reopened his eyes, he recognized the scenery immediately. He stood up and looked around. The sight was different than normal though. It looked like that a painter threw some paint here and there, because some spots of the 'dream island' had color. And there he was, the other youth with white hair, a pale skin and azure green eyes. Once again he was sitting in the sand while his black coat danced into the soft wind. It was so strange… Odieyan talked like an adult, but he was probably only one or two years older than himself. Aw what the heck, who cared.  
  
/ Sora… / Laughed Odieyan warm.   
  
/ I'm happy to see you, please sit down… /   
  
He patted with his hand next to him on the sand, while his azure eyes kept staring in Sora's sea blue eyes.   
The brown haired didn't want to, but for some strange reason his body walked to the spot and sat down next the boy with the pale skin. Odieyan laid back in the gray sand and closed his eyes, he seemed totally in peace.  
  
" Odieyan… how come this place… why does it has colors? "   
  
/ That's because of you… /   
  
One eye of the white haired opened and stared at Sora.  
  
/ You are opening your heart to the light, that's why this place is reviving. It's getting back it's original color /  
  
" I'm doing this…? But this is only a dream "   
  
Odieyan didn't reply and closed his reopened eye, and it made him look like he was asleep. Sora stared far into the distant. The sun was about to set, and that looked really strange. Some spots of the sun were yellow, while other parts were still gray. Was it true? Was he really opening his heart to the light? But how did he do that? And why did Odieyan know that? Damn, so many questions and no answers. How frustrated!  
  
/ What happened to your wrists? / Said the azure eyed boy when he pointed to Sora wrists.  
  
" I uh… Tried to cook and uh… an accident… "   
  
/ Is that so… /  
  
Said the pale skinned boy, not buying Sora's lie. However he kept his mouth shut and didn't ask further.   
And Sora was glad that he did that. Because he thought of Riku right now. Maybe his best friend was right and that he didn't cut the brown haired. But if his best friends didn't, who did? The only evidence he had, was that knife in the hands of Riku. He must've done it; there is no other explanation.  
  
But he wasn't planning on telling it to Odieyan. He still didn't trust that mysterious boy that only appeared in his dreams.  
Something was so terrible wrong that, but he couldn't find the answer why.   
Anyway, it was now a lot less scarier without all that blood and gray looking scenery. He was about to revive this place, and the dream island looked a lot prettier than the one in reality.  
  
Somewhat happier, he also laid back and licked his lips. He wanted to stay here forever. It was so peaceful and quiet here, not forgetting that Odieyan was perfect company. It always seemed like the white haired knew how Sora felt. So if Sora needed some time to think, he would always shut his mouth. If he wanted to talk, Odieyan would talk back to him. Maybe he wasn't all that bad. However, he had no proof for that though.  
  
For now, he just wanted to rest and forget about the incident with Riku…  
  
TBC!!!

* * *

Note: Another chapter done =) Finally some peace for Sora… for as long as it takes. The chap isn't that long but I just wanted to stop it right here. Sora is now at peace.. Whee! Anyway I hoped you readers liked it and drop a review please =) I'm always curious how readers think about my stories "  
  
== Callisto.


	5. The Second Try

Dreams.  
  
Written by: Callisto

* * *

" Napping again, Sora?! "  
  
The brown haired yawned out loud and opened his sleepy eyes. His eyes met the beautiful brown eyes of his female friend. The girl was giggling and telling him to get up. So Sora sat up and yawned one last time, man he was tired. He scratched on the back of his head and wondered if Odieyan was mad on him right now. He always left the dream island without telling the azure eyed boy. Ow heck, he would meet him soon enough, probably sooner than he would expect.  
  
" Hey do you want to go swimming with me? I asked Riku before but he doesn't want to go "  
  
" Why don't you ask Tidus? Or Wakka? Maybe Selphie? "  
  
The younger girl shook her head.  
  
" I tried but they aren't on the island, and neither they are home. And I want to swim that badly! It is such a nice weather and the water is perfect! "  
  
Sora grimaced and gave a nod. Why not? Maybe that swimming would help him forgetting about Riku. He looked down at his wrists and removed the bandage. To his surprise he saw the cuts were gone... How is that possible?! He opened his mouth to ask Kairi, but closed it immediately. It was a waste of time to ask her. She shouldn't know about was Riku did to him. She would probably ignore him for the rest of her life, and that was not fair to his childhood friend. ' let's just forget about the cuts ' he thought when he touched it with his finger. ' they are gone, that's it ' He smiled mentally and followed Kairi outside of the secret place.  
  
It was like he walked against a wall. The girl didn't lie; it was VERY hot outside! He removed his shoes, socks and his shirt and walked with his pants into the water. He saw how his female friend took off her clothing, and entered the water with her bikini on.  
  
They swam for about half an hour, until the girl stopped him.  
  
" hey Sora, How about a little game? Let's see how long you can hold your breath! I'll go first "  
  
Kairi took a deep breath and swum underwater. Then, Sora began counting, 1..2...3...  
  
After 20 second she came back, gasping for air.  
  
" How... long...? "  
  
" 20 seconds, not bad "  
  
" hn, alllllrightyyy, now it's your turn! "  
  
Sora gave a nod and swam to the bottom of the water. He watched how a fish swam past him. Normally he would have followed it, but this time he couldn't because of the game. Then he noticed he needed air so he wanted to swim to the surface. But then he felt how arms held him down. Panicking he tried to punch and kick them away, but they were much to strong. He had to escape! Or else he would die. He tried one last time he tried to escape, but no escape. Was he going to die here? But then he felt how the arms disappeared and with one mighty kick he made it back.  
  
" Whoa Sora! New record! 2 minutes! "  
  
" YOU! "Yelled Sora.  
  
" You held me down! I almost died because the loss of air! "  
  
" What are you talking about?! I was counting and watching at my watch "  
  
" You are lying... Just like Riku! You two want to see me dead, just like Odieyan told me! "  
  
" Odieyan, who is Odieyan?! "  
  
Asked Kairi when she stared with a confused face to her male friend. Sora shook his head when he felt his eyes burning up. They all wanted him dead... Why... WHY?!?  
  
He ran out of the water and disappeared out of Kairi's sight.  
  
The girl shook her and nibbled at her nails. Why did he say that? She didn't do a thing! She didn't even get near the water with her hands.  
  
Still confused, she looked down in the water and got shocked by what she saw. She saw her own reflection, but it was smiling and it had crimson red eyes.  
  
/ If you kept him a little longer underwater, he would've died for sure /  
  
" Wh-What?! "  
  
/ Just as I said. You tried to drown him, didn't you? How naughty you are, almost killing your friend /  
  
" Stop it! I didn't do a thing! I didn't even touch the water with my  
  
hands "  
  
/ Pathetic! /  
  
Grinned the reflection. In the blink of an eye changed the reflection back to normal. Kairi was now staring into her own brown eyes, eyes that were full of sadness. What the hell just happened? She didn't even touch him?! And where did that strange reflection come from? She felt tears welling up and decided to go to Riku. She needed some comfort right now; she wanted to forget this. She ran out of the water, dressed herself and took the boat back. She looked once more back at the island were Sora still remained.  
  
" Sora... "Whispered the girl.

* * *

" Are you serious?! "Yelled Tidus a little out loud, almost dropping the glass of coke he was holding.  
  
" Yes, something strange is going on. It's like an evil force or something like that is trying to hurt Sora "  
  
The blonde scratched on the back of his head, and placed the glass full of coke on the table.  
  
" Riku, this kind of things only happen in stories... not in real life. Maybe- "  
  
" You're telling me that I cut his wrists "  
  
" Well, no. But there has to be a logical explanation for this. Maybe he did this to himself when he was asleep. Or maybe he just wanted to end his life and accused you when you entered the bathroom "  
  
" No, because that wouldn't explain why Sora would yell his lungs out. There is no reason why he would do that. If he wanted to commit suicide he would do it alone, and he would keep his mouth shut. Instead he yelled and cried his eyes out. Something is wrong Tidus, I'm sure of it! "  
  
Tidus sighed deeply and shook his head.  
  
" What do you want to do against it? Tie him down on a chair and keep watch until something happens? "  
  
" I... "  
  
Tidus was right at this point. There was nothing he could do right now, unless Sora would tell him what was going on. He sat down on the sofa and stared to the ceiling of his own home. What was going on?! Why didn't he had a simple answer for this.  
  
But before he could think further he heard how the door to his room got opened and a crying Kairi entered the place.  
  
" What happened?! "  
  
" It's Sora... H-He accused me... He said I tried to kill him!! "  
  
TBC !!

* * *

note: Another cliffhanger, bleh - I hope you liked it, pls review and I will update as soon as I can!  
  
== Callisto


	6. Discussion

Dreams.  
  
Written by: Callisto

* * *

Sora ran until he saw black spots before his eyes. He landed with a soft thud on the warm sand and cried his eyeballs out. Not because of sadness, but out of rage and disbelief. He just couldn't understand why they wanted to kill them. The brown haired never did anything to them! He never stole anything, he never called them names. No, he saw them as a big brother and a little sister.  
  
He breathed fast and thought about going back home. But what if his mother also tried to kill him? He nowhere safe anymore!  
  
But then one thought struck his mind. There was one place where he was safe; next to Odieyan's side. But there was still one huge problem. He could only go to that place when he was asleep. That meant that he had to leave his body. So if someone found him sleeping, they could kill him.  
  
Quickly he removed his tears and decided to go to the secret spot. Only Kairi and Riku could enter the place – only they knew the entrance. So that made it the safest place on the whole world right now.  
  
He walked with red swollen eyes to the place and entered it; to his relief he didn't see any of his two former friends.  
  
One problem though; how was he going to sleep? He was too awake right now. Well there is only one solution to his problem right now. He ran to the stony wall and smashed with his head against it. Immediately he felt dizzy, and fell on the ground unconscious.

* * *

" Calm down Kairi! "  
  
Said Riku when he gave her a cup of tea. It was already an hour later and the girl just kept crying. The platinum haired youth was losing his temper because of the headache he received from her.  
  
" To set it straight; He is accusing you AND me of killing him. However we both didn't do a thing. "  
  
Tidus gave a nod.  
  
" That's what you told me "  
  
" That's not all "Sniffed Kairi.  
  
Riku looked up and stared into the direction of his female friend.  
  
" What are you talking about? "  
  
" He told me that he should've listened to... what was his name... Odieyan or something like that "  
  
" Odieyan? "  
  
Riku stared right back to Tidus, but the blonde shook his head. He had no idea who that person was.  
  
" But when did Sora meet this person? I mean, we are with him the whole day and he's only leaving the island when his mother calls him "Whispered Tidus with a soft voice.  
  
" You know what's kind of odd? "Began Riku. "After he ran away, I looked in the mirror. But what I saw was not my reflection, but something else. It did look like me, but it had red eyes and he looked kind of dark. "  
  
" Hey! It happened to me to! I stared into the water and my reflection started to talk with me. He told me that I wanted to kill Riku, but I said I didn't, and then he disappeared "  
  
" Something is very wrong here. Something is trying to make us think that we want to kill Sora, but in fact we didn't... Wait a second... Kairi, when you asked if Sora wanted to swim with you, did he wear bandage around his wrists? "  
  
" No, why? "  
  
" Did you saw cuts on his wrist? "  
  
" NO!!, why?! Why are you asking this? "  
  
" Because he said I cut them, and it was bleeding like hell. He should've died within seconds, but instead he ran away. And when he met you the cuts were gone "  
  
And then it was silent. No one knew what to say anymore, lost in their own thoughts. It was now clear that they didn't do a thing, but there was something else going on.  
  
" You know... "Said Tidus staring to the ground.  
  
" A few weeks ago I had a talk with Sora. He told me that he was having some sort of dream – a nightmare actually. Anyway he said that everything was dead in that dream. You, Kairi, the others and me. Everything was covered in blood, and then that person. There was always a person calling out to him. Every time when he got that dream, he saw that figure "  
  
" Hold a minute "Said Kairi when she almost dropped he cup of tea on the ground. "You're telling us that that figure could be Odieyan? "  
  
" Yep. How else could he have met that person? We all stated that he couldn't meet him in real life, so that means that he must have met him in his dreams "  
  
" Even so, how are WE going to meet that person? He probably lives in Sora's dreams. We can't just barge into his dreams and take Sora with us. Second, we don't know Odieyan's intentions "  
  
" Aren't you two forgetting something? "  
  
Kairi and Riku prompt stared at Tidus; what the heck did he mean?  
  
" That force that made you believe that you wanted to murder Sora. That thing is dangerous and we must do something against it "  
  
" Like what? "Said Kairi, sarcasm dripping off her voice.  
  
The blonde opened his mouth, but closed it as quickly. Right, that was a question that couldn't be answered right now.  
  
Something evil was out there, and no one knew what it was.

* * *

" Odieyan! "  
  
Sora ran as quick as he could to the white haired youth and literally fell into his arms. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he held his arms tight around the waist from Odieyan.  
  
" T-The tried to get rid of me! The both of them. I was afraid that would happen "  
  
Odieyan embraced the crying youth tightly.  
  
" What do you mean, Sora? "  
  
The brown haired lifted his face a little, to face the mysterious youth.  
  
" I've been jealous for so long. Riku and I are friends for as long as I can remember. We are very close because we have the same dreams, and the same goals. Eventually I noticed I had a crush on him, but I could never tell him that. One day Kairi moved to this island. I immediately lost the close bond I had with Riku. She took him from me, she stole him... she... "  
  
" It's okay Sora.... "  
  
Odieyan placed his hand on Sora's cheek and smiled warmly.  
  
" I am here for you now, you can trust me "  
  
Sora gave a faint smile and hugged Odieyan closer, feeling unnatural happy.  
  
TBC!

* * *

Note: HEY! I drew a picture of Odieyan! It turned out pretty well! If you want to see him, go visit my site. You can access it trough the link in my user information.  
  
And thanks for the nice reviews =) You guys are great!


	7. Darkness

Dreams.  
  
Written by: Callisto

* * *

The brown haired youth kept shaking in the protective arms of the unknown boy. He kept thinking what could've happened if Kairi kept him underwater. Of course he would die, but what happens after you die?  
  
Sora shook his head. He was afraid to die; he was afraid to be death. He wanted to stay here, here where he knew everyone. The place where everyone used to love him.  
  
He blinked a few times with his eyes and saw how the scenery had changed one again. It wouldn't take long until this whole place was back to its original state. There were a few gray dots in the water, the sky and the sand, but it was not much. Maybe three of four days until everything out here would be revived.  
  
/ It looks beautiful, right? /  
  
Whispered Odieyan into Sora's ear. The shorter youth hugged Odieyan a little tighter and gave a faint nod.  
  
/ All thanks to you.../  
  
Sora looked from the corner of his eye to the white haired boy and saw the peaceful gaze on the face of the mysterious youth. He really seemed happy, like a lost child that finally found his home. The brown haired took a deep breath and closed his eyes, and felt his heart racing. He was so happy right now, so in peace. Odieyan was so warm, so kind... It's too bad that he didn't exist in real life, but only in his dreams. But it was strange that Sora didn't control him or something like that; this was HIS dream after all.  
  
/ Why don't you stay here, Sora? With me? /  
  
Sora released Odieyan and stared into his azure green eyes. They were so beautiful. Like green diamonds that shimmered into his sea blue eyes.  
  
He? Staying here? That was impossible. He couldn't split his spirit from his body, that would kill him.  
  
" I-I can't... "Whispered Sora softly.  
  
/ Are you afraid? /  
  
" Yes... "  
  
/ But why? You don't have anything to return to. There is no one that will receive you with open arms. I am the only one that whishes your presence right now, Sora... /  
  
The shorter youth looked down, and then back into Odieyan's eyes. They seemed full of confident, full of protection... full of love and happiness.  
  
Should he stay here? Next to Odieyan? No, he could no stay here. At least not forever, for some strange reason he wanted to go back. Like a voice that told him not to agree on the white haired offer.  
  
Sora shook his head once more.  
  
" Give me some time... I'm still somewhat confused, about everything right now. I don't know what to do anymore. Everything changed so quickly... I... I... "  
  
/ It's all right Sora, I understand. It is a hard decision, and I also understand why you won't trust me. But I can be trusted. The only thing I want is your safety, nothing more. You are the reason why I am here, and why this place is here. We are here to love you Sora. /  
  
" Odieyan... "  
  
Then he felt a pair of lips on his own. They were sweet, very sweet. He closed his eyes and felt the tongue of the mysterious youth at the entrance of his lips. He parted his pink lips and felt how Odieyan explored his mouth. Sora placed his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

* * *

Riku grabbed immediately towards his heart. What was this strange feeling? He never felt so odd before, like he missed something. A huge void that stared to appear in his soul. He fell on his knees and placed one hand before him on the ground to keep his balance. What was this, why did he feel so miserable?  
  
" Riku? What's the matter...? "Gasped Tidus in shock.  
  
Riku shook his head.  
  
" I have no idea. I suddenly felt... weak. Like something got ripped away from my soul. It's a really strange feeling that I can't explain it in words. But never mind... It's probably nothing... "  
  
Tidus gave a nod and looked around.  
  
" Well, I guess I'll start grabbing a few pillows and sheets "  
  
Riku gave a nod.  
  
" Do you have any idea when your parents come home? "  
  
" Beats me. They said they were going to see my grandma; maybe they stay a week or so at her place. Thanks that I can stay over, I'll don't forget to thank you parents too "  
  
" You do that "Smiled Riku.  
  
" So... "Began Kairi. "I guess I should be on my way then. It's already dark and I don't want to anger my mom by coming home too late "  
  
" Should I walk you to your home Kairi? "Asked Tidus. "It's already dark and stuff... "  
  
" Yeah! Thanks! "Said the girl when she gave Tidus a big hug.  
  
" Bye Riku, see you tomorrow! "  
  
The platinum haired waved with his hand and the two left Riku's room. The light blue eyed youth took a deep breath and sat down on his bed. What was that strange feeling before? He lay down and placed his hands under his head and watched the ceiling. He wondered what Sora was doing right now, was he ok? He hadn't seen him after the incident with the knife. Was his best friend avoiding him right now? He hoped not, because he still wanted to tell him that he didn't do a thing.  
  
Suddenly the lights went out and the bedchamber was filled with darkness. What the hell? There wasn't any lightning so that couldn't be the problem. Then he tried to get up, but his body didn't listen to him. He couldn't move a muscle. He tried and he tried, but nothing happened.  
  
/ It's no use Riku... /  
  
( Visit adultfanfiction for the yaoi scene!!!!! )  
  
He didn't know who this person was and it made him feel frightened. What the hell was he going to do now?  
  
/ Heh. I'm coming back for you... /  
  
And with that, the lights got turn on. Tidus was standing in the doorway and stared with his blue eyes into Riku's direction.  
  
The platinum haired sat up and explored his body. He was fully clothed and there were no signs of any release.  
  
What the fuck was going on?!  
  
TBC!!  
  
Note: 0.o this is really getting weird, right? 0.0 hehe! =) Pls review and let me know if you still like it!!!!  
  
( oh an for the one's that are confused... odieyan is NOT odieon from Yugioh =D heh, I even decided that name before watching the eps with Odieon from yugioh so it's kind of a coincidence that the names are alike. And you read/speak o-die-jan, not odieon. Kind of fun, really )


	8. It Begins

Dreams.  
  
Written by: Callisto

* * *

The platinum haired youth dug his nails into his arms and tasted the iron taste of blood on his under lip. The evil voice, which they spoke of, was here. It used him like a whore, but there was not any evidence that he was here. How the hell did he do that? Riku felt how he clothing got removed, and how he released. Just when he wanted to ask Tidus when he got back, he got interrupted by the blonde boy.  
  
" You know, when I walked Kairi home I had a strange feeling. Like someone walked behind me. I could hear a third pair of footsteps behind me, but every time when I turned around or looked over my shoulder, it was gone. Maybe I should stop watching horror movies, it really creeps me out "  
  
So the attacker couldn't be Tidus, because he was with Kairi when the intruder appeared. However, the blonde could lie of course...  
  
RIKU! What are you thinking? Aside from Sora, is Tidus your best friend.  
  
" Er.. Earth to Riku, are you home? "  
  
Tidus waved with his hand before the light blue eyes and Riku shot back to reality.  
  
"... The evil force... was here..."  
  
" ehhh? What do you mean? "  
  
Riku placed one hand before his mouth and ran out of the bedroom, and headed into the bathroom.  
  
Tidus could hear in the distant how the platinum haired boy threw up, and it made him feel sick too. What could've happened that made the older boy so upset? Did that evil force put a spell on him? What it was, it was weird.  
  
After the light blue eyed emptied his stomach, he headed back for his bedroom and led himself fall on his bed. He breathed out loud and tried to control his stomach a little. He defiantly didn't want to run for the toilet again. Then he noticed that Tidus sat down next to him. The blonde grabbed one of Riku's hands, and gave him something. The platinum haired sat up and stared to a little bottle in his hand.  
  
" What's this? "  
  
" It is something that Wakka gave me once. He said to drink it if you felt sick or down. It would cure you immediately, and you know me "Laughed Tidus. "I'm never sick! "  
  
Riku smiled faintly and put the bottle under his bed. A potion; he could always keep that for emergencies. You never knew what could happen if that intruder came back. The white haired knew that the next time would be more serious and he had to prepare himself, of what could happen.

* * *

/ And? /  
  
Asked Odieyan in an unnatural cute tone.  
  
/ Have you decided? /  
  
Odieyan hugged the brunette a little closer to his chest, and inhaled the sweet scent of peaches that came from the brunette's hair. He gave Sora a kiss on his lips, and waited for an answer.  
  
" I don't know... but I want to be with you, but... I just... "  
  
/ Maybe... / Began Odieyan when he removed some sand off the face of the youth that laid next to him in the sand. / Maybe I can go to your world /  
  
Sora released himself from the white haired embrace and sat up. His eyes shimmered from excitement, and on his mouth was a big smile.  
  
" You can go to my world?! "  
  
/ Yes... but I need one thing before I can go with you /  
  
" And that is...? "

* * *

" WHAT!?! "  
  
Tidus fell backwards off his mattress and smacked with his back on the wooden ground. His body was paralyzed because of the shock and he kept lying on his back, while staring to the ceiling.  
  
" That force... used you...? "  
  
Riku sat on his bed with his face buried in his hands. He felt so embarrassed right now.  
  
" And the worst part is that I actually enjoyed myself. If felt somehow so familiar and so normal... "  
  
" Maybe you knew him...? "  
  
" No... maybe it's a she, I don't know. The voice from the intruder spoke with me trough my mind so I couldn't hear its voice. "  
  
Riku saw how his hands began to shake and quickly placed them behind his back. He didn't want to show the blonde how scared he was. Riku was supposed to be the strongest on the whole island, he couldn't show weaknesses to anyone.  
  
Suddenly he felt a pair of arms around his chest that hugged him tight, and Riku rested his chin on Tidus' shoulder. He was truly a wonderful friend, and the platinum haired was a terrible layer.  
  
" Thanks, Tide... "  
  
" It's ok... "He released Riku and stared with a confused gaze into the light blue eyes of the older youth.  
  
" Tidus... what should we do? Sora might be in trouble right now. Shouldn't we check on him? "  
  
The blonde was right. Sora was alone all the time, while that unknown person continued to visit him in his dreams. What the hell did that person want from him? Ok, Sora was some sort of special. He never wanted to give up, his spark of life was very strong, he is handsome... the brunette is too perfect for words. Riku shook his head. He should've told his best friend much sooner how he felt about him. Who cares if Sora would reject him, it's better than sitting around and doing nothing. Just when Tidus wanted to say something, the telephone in began to ring. He walked to his desk and picked up the receiver.  
  
" Hello? "  
  
" Riku? This is Kairi's mom. Is she still with you? She hadn't come home yet and we are still a little worried... "  
  
Riku's eyes widened and his bit on his lip. What did she mean with; Kairi wasn't home yet. Tidus brought her home, didn't he? He looked from the corner of his eyes into the direction of the blonde.  
  
Tidus was smiling...  
  
TBC!!!

* * *

Note: 8 chapters... I was wondering when I would receive my writers block VV very annoying. I know this chap kind of sucks =D so I promise that the next chappie will be better! This chapter is like: "The silence before the storm "  
  
lesson for today: Don't trust anyone from my KH story :P  
  
My apologizes if you find some errors here and there, but English is not my first language ( I'm dutch ) and I don't have a beta!


	9. Awakening

Dreams.  
  
Written by: Callisto

* * *

He hang up, even though he could still hear the worried voice of Kairi's mother. His hands started to shake and he kept staring into the direction of the smiling blonde. What did he do to Kairi?! Why didn't he bring her home? C-Could it be that he was the intruder? It is possible... When the intruder said 'I'll come back for you' He could run to the doorway, open it and turn on the light. On second thought, it was impossible. When the lights were on, he was fully dressed and he was sure that during the 'rape' he was naked.  
  
Before he knew it, he attacked Tidus. Pushing him on the ground and he sat down on his chest. He held his hands around the younger boy's neck ( Not too tight of course ) And stared with an angered gaze into the eyes of the shocked Tidus.  
  
" What did you do to Kairi! Why the HELL isn't she home?! You walked her home didn't you?! YOU FILTHY BASTARD! "  
  
Tidus tried to escape from Riku's grasp. But he held too tight, and he was too heavy to push him off his chest.  
  
" I brought her home! I brought her home!! "Yelled Tidus. "I left her at the front door of her home, god believe me! "Tears rolled down his cheeks and the blonde was scared like hell.  
  
Riku was breathing fast and deep, trying to control his anger. When he realized that he had his hands around the thin neck of his friend, he removed them in a flash. W-Why did he attack Tidus? Why did he lose his cool? He stood up and walked to his bed. While he stared to his hands, he sat down.  
  
He wanted to kill Tidus, smelling and tasting his blood. Where did this anger come from? It scared the shit out of him. Riku knew that he wasn't violent, because he never sought a reason to fight someone. He tried to avoid arguing and he was never moody.  
  
" I'm... Sorry Tidus. I have no idea why I did that! I...I... "  
  
The blonde shook his head.  
  
" No, it's okay... That wasn't you back there, now was it? Your eyes... I couldn't find your soul. They were red, red like blood. It was like someone took control of your body, it was like I was talking to someone else. Something is going on Riku! "  
  
The platinum haired youth stood up and placed one hand on his left chest, while he closed both of his eyes. Darkness, nothing more than darkness. But when he started to focus, he saw a faint dot of light.  
  
" I'm leaving... "Said Riku.  
  
" I'm going to see Kairi's parents, maybe they didn't notice her when she entered her house "  
  
" I'm going with you! "Said Tidus quickly, probably feeling guilty.  
  
" All right..."

* * *

It was raining outside. The droplets were pouring down the cloudy sky and slammed hard into the sand. The clouds were threatening gray and it wouldn't take long until a thunderstorm would brake out. Normally Riku and Tidus would stay home, because it was dangerous to go out in such weather. But because of the circumstances they had to go out, they had to search for Kairi! God knows what happened to her!  
  
They platinum haired bit on his under lip. He hoped from the depths of his heart that that innocent girl didn't meet his attacker. If 'he' laid one hand on her, he was going to kill him. Cut his wrists, chop his head off, and drink his blood... NO!  
  
Again those bloodthirsty thoughts. And he wasn't violent! He would never kill someone; he didn't even like the thought! So why did he kept thinking about that?  
  
It started to rain even harder. It felt like needles were thrown on the earth, and the wind threatened to blow Riku and Tidus away. The last time when they had a storm as strong as this one, was that time when Sora and the platinum haired found that strange door. It was kind of strange though. One day, the two decided to go play in the 'Secret place' to draw some more on the stony walls. At first, Sora didn't want to go because it was a lovely weather outside and he wanted to enjoy the warmth from the sun. But Riku convinced him to go play in the hidden cave. However when they got in, they saw that strange door. They tried to open it somehow, but it was stuck. After trying for hours they decided to call it a day. When they returned outside it was storming heavily, and there was no way that they could go home by sea. So the two of them decided to spend the night in their secret place. Sora slept immediately when he lay down, but Riku couldn't sleep. He kept staring and thinking about that strange door like, how did it get there?  
  
Anyway, the next day the duo returned home and forgot about that door. It was when Kairi arrived on their island that they encountered that door once again. The girl also tried to open the door, but after those years it still didn't budge. So they decide it wasn't meant to open up, so they never left the door alone.  
  
" R-Riku... "  
  
The platinum haired youth looked over his shoulder and saw Riku laying on the sand, holding his arms before his face.  
  
" T-The wind... Too strong... "  
  
Riku helped his friend on his feet.  
  
" Let me help you "  
  
He looked around and saw that the secret wasn't too far away. They could rest there for a moment, at least until the storm would lie down.  
  
Tidus was coughing softly and he greatly accepted the support from his silver haired friend. The storm was unnatural strong. Leaves from the big tree flew everywhere, not even touching the ground once. Even pieces of wood ( From the boats ) Where flying through the air and Riku had a hard time trying to avoid them.  
  
" Look out!! "  
  
Riku immediately looked to the right and a piece of wood smacked him into the face. Accidentally he pushed Tidus into the sand, and fell on top of him. He had a nasty cut on his cheek that started to bleed. But because of the wind, most of the blood flew away.  
  
The sand started to blind them and Riku knew that they had to hurry to the safe cave. He helped Tidus once again on his feet and they ran with all their might to the cave.  
  
Only at the entrance they froze.  
  
Sora and Kairi laid both unconsciouses on the floor.  
  
Behind them stood a person.  
  
Azure green eyes kept staring into the light blue eyes of Riku.  
  
The person grinned softly.  
  
TBC!!

* * *

Note: I hate a writer's block! ARGHH . I hate my life... Er... I mean, yay! New chappie up and yay, I'm happy :P Please review and let me know if ya all still like it =D  
  
== Callisto.


	10. Odieyan's Story

Dreams.  
  
Written by: Callisto  
  
It was like the time stood still. All the energy disappeared from Riku's body and he had a hard time not to fall. His hands were shaking his eyes were wide open. That grin... that voice... No, he wasn't mistaken! This person had the same voice as his attacker! This was the man ( or rather, boy ) That used him!  
  
He shot back to reality when he heard faint footsteps in the distant. When Riku turned around he saw that Tidus was gone. What a coward! He left Riku all alone with that... that... maniac! He looked from the right to the left for anything that could be used as a weapon, but he found none.  
  
Before he could think another thought, he felt how his body got smacked against a wall. He tried to walk away, but an unseen force held him against the cold, stony wall. He struggled to get away, but he tried in vain and soon he realized that. He saw how the person walked into his direction and smirked evilly.  
  
" So we meet again, Riku... "  
  
" You pathetic bastard! What did you do to Sora and Kairi? "  
  
" To Sora – Nothing. At least, for now. And Kairi... well... I borrowed her heart. Well I wouldn't call it borrowing because I am keeping it with me forever. I've got my life back and it's time for revenge! "  
  
" Heart...? What the hell are you talking about? "  
  
" Up until now I've been a lonely soul; punished by my former family and friends. I had a good life, but that was until Sora was born. He took what was rightfully mine – the Keyblade "  
  
Riku blinked with his eyes and didn't understood a word of what that person was saying.  
  
" A Keyblade is a mighty weapon that can unlock other worlds. You can travel everywhere as you please. And if you do it right, you can control the mighty creatures called 'Heartless'  
  
I was supposed to be the keymaster, but that chance disappeared when Sora was born. Because his heart was so pure, 'they' decided that he would be more suitable for receiving the keyblade. Because they knew that he would use that blade for good things. "  
  
The platinum haired youth shook his head. This was all to weird, Keyblade, Keymaster, Heartless... This was all so hard to believe!  
  
" I needed the heart of a princess to gain a physical body. So I entered Sora's mind and made him trust me. I also possessed Kairi and you and made you two trying to kill Sora. You should have seen him; a scared little boy crying in my arms, while in fact 'I' was the one who was doing that to him! "  
  
" My reflection in the mirror... "Whispered the teen.  
  
"...That was I. I nearly laughed my eyeballs out when I saw that confused look in your eyes "  
  
Riku clenched his hands into fists and bit hard on his lip. This was his entire fault... Odieyan! The person from Sora's dream! Everything started to make sense! Why Sora kept running away from home, and why he was avoiding the brown and the platinum haired.  
  
He wanted to kill Odieyan, break every bone in his body. He wanted to make him suffer and wished he was never born!  
  
" Yes, be angry! Give in to the darkness in your heart! It will make me grow stronger and stronger! Soon, I will be fully reborn and things will begin! I will get my revenge! "  
  
" Shut the fuck up! "Snarled Riku enraged. "You sick bastard! You're a big baby! You didn't get what you wanted, so you decided to hurt innocent people. Find some brains! You IDIOT!! "  
  
The platinum haired felt a blow against his right cheek, and for a moment was everything spinning before his eyes. He shook softly with his face for the second time and felt his cheek sting.  
  
Odieyan stood in front of him, so close that the light blue eyed youth could feel the azure eyed breath in his face. Riku stared into his eyes, searching desperately for something good within him. But the only thing he found was nothing ( =D yeah right! ) You couldn't read any emotion from his face, was this guy human?  
  
Riku's eyes widened when he saw two pointy ears. He was begin sarcastic when he thought 'is this guy human?' But now he wasn't probably far off.  
  
Then he felt a pair of lips on his own. But this was not an ordinary kiss; this was a kiss full of hate. He could fell an unbearable hate, depression, and loneliness... Was this how Odieyan felt? What happened that made him feel like this?  
  
The longer boy broke the kiss and stared into the eyes of Riku. He smiled when he saw the confused eyes.  
  
" Did you see – or rather feel – my soul? This is how I felt after hearing that I couldn't get the Keyblade. Of course that's not the rest of the story. You see; I tried to kill Sora in his younger years "  
  
" W-What? "  
  
" Yes, even when I was a kid I wanted to kill Sora. I poisoned his mind with a powerful spell, so now you have the reason why Sora went ill six years ago. That was my doing "  
  
Six years ago, when little Sora and Riku were playing at the island, Sora started to shake uncontrollable. And short after that, he lost conscious. He was having a heart attack and the platinum haired brought him in time home. The doctors said that Sora would be find, but that he would never function 100%, because of the damage in his brains.  
  
However, that never happened. Sora recovered amazingly fast, even the doctors declared it as a miracle.  
  
" I see that you are remembering... "  
  
" Yes... But it didn't turn out the way you wanted. Sora recovered and your plan failed "  
  
" Yes that was an accident. When I was busy killing Sora my only brother entered the room, and sensed what I was doing. He hit me with a fireball and summoned my father and mother. They were disgusted about me, and they wanted to kill me. However, then 'they' appeared..."  
  
" They... "  
  
" The ones that gave the Keyblade to Sora. Well, you know the rest. They destroyed my body and my soul would wander the earth for eternity. But they didn't know that my magic was equal to my brother's, so I could enter Sora once I found him. "  
  
" But, where is Sora's keyblade? "  
  
Odieyan laid his hand on his heart.  
  
" Buried deep inside his heart, it will only appear when the time is there. But I decided to fasten it up a little. While I continue to rape him, and to rape him. Breaking his insides and let him cry for me to stop! That his is punishment for stealing MY keyblade "  
  
" Don't you dare to touch him! "  
  
" I was planning to keep you as my pet, but I changed my mind. You will stay here while the Heartless will continue to eat your heart. Goodbye Riku! "  
  
There was a flash, and Odieyan disappeared with Sora. Only the unconscious Kairi and himself were present at the secret place. But then he saw little black creatures coming from the darkness. There eyes were as yellow as the morning sun, and they all carried a purple / red heart on the chest.  
  
They appeared at Riku's feet, and the platinum haired could feel how his light got sucked away...  
  
Was this the end?  
  
TBC!!  
  
Note: Omigosh! What a plot! 0.o where did that come from?! Well I have no idea, heh =D Please review. Oh and let me thank the reviewers from Chapter nine!  
  
Fanfiction=  
  
Witchofevilmagic: Sorry for disappointing you! I hope this chapter makes it alllllll better =D  
  
TheForbiddenChild22: YES! I think you know who it is, hehe =D  
  
KuramaKid15: Thanks for liking the chapter! I hope you'll enjoy this one too!  
  
Twinstar1: Looky, looky! I updated soon didn't I? Thanks for the nice review and I'll hope you like the chapter!!  
  
Adultfanfiction=  
  
Wind: Well Wind, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
AnimeFanatic27: YAY! Thanks for liking my drawings! And look! I've updated, yay!  
  
Kosmos444: Glad you like the story =) here is chapter 10 already =)  
  
Kiyo: Aren't I great? You can read the next chapter. Hehe =D Enjoy!  
  
Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming, you know where the review button is right? =D =D =D =D  
  
== Callisto 


	11. Memories Will Heal The Heart

Dreams.  
  
Written by: Callisto  
  
' I'm falling... deeper and deeper... into darkness '  
  
Thought Riku when he felt himself falling. With narrowed eyes he stared into the darkness. There was absolutely nothing, nothing at all. Was he supposed to stay here forever? In this dark prison, falling forever? Right now it didn't bother him too much. He had lost his love Sora to that awful person, Odieyan.  
  
He was gone forever...  
  
Suddenly a screen appeared and he saw himself and Sora drawing on the walls of the secret cave. He smiled faintly and tried to reach out for it, he wanted to go back to that day.  
  
But before he could touch it, it disappeared. He blinked a few times with his eyes and saw everywhere screens with him and Sora on it.  
  
Those were the days full of laughter and happiness. He really missed those days...  
  
When he looked to the right, he saw himself sitting on the Papao tree with Sora next to him. The two of them looked very young, and Riku guessed that they were nine or ten back then.  
  
The light blue eyed boy was holding a Papao fruit and asked Sora if he knew anyone who he wanted to share the fruit with. The brown haired would only blush, but he would never tell whom.  
  
Riku sighed happily and looked to the left, seeing another screen. Sora was lying in Riku's bed, crying and shivering. It was the day that Sora's parents went on a vacation, and the brown haired boy had to stay a couple of weeks at Riku's place. However, that night he had a terrible nightmare and when he woke up, he wanted his mother. But she wasn't there to comfort him, so Riku replaced his mother. The sea blue eyed boy would listen to Riku's sweet words, and fall into a deep slumber.  
  
How old were they back there? Six? Seven? He wasn't too sure. The only thing he was sure of is that that was one of the greatest days in his life.  
  
However, now he understood why he saw those memories. He was starting to forget them. Those little black creatures were busy eating all of the light in his heart. And to be honest; Sora was Riku's light.  
  
' So... This is it then... I always thought I would die a more... Noble death. This is sad, really sad '  
  
He smirked and sighed deeply. He was still falling; he hoped deeply that he would die before he would hit the ground. It would hurt his head a little if he suddenly smashed into the ground.  
  
" I'm so sorry Sora "Whispered Riku softly. "I couldn't protect you... "  
  
He was a weakling. He always thought that he was strong and that he could take care of everyone, but in the end he was a weakling. He let Odieyan steal Kairi's heart, and he let him kidnap Sora. The brown haired angel was going to suffer at the hands of the pointy eared youth. He didn't want that! He wanted to be with Sora!  
  
Just after those thoughts he saw how a little light sphere flew out of his chest.  
  
' What is going on? '  
  
Thought Riku when he saw the little light sphere flying around his body. Was that thing good or evil?  
  
Or was this his heart? If it was, he was kind of disappointed at himself. His heart – or light – looked pathetically small. The heartless were doing their job very good. It wouldn't take long until his whole heart would be devoured.  
  
' I wish I could see them, at least then I could fight them fair '  
  
The light sphere began to shine brightly, and the platinum haired youth felt his feet landing on the ground. He looked around and saw something lying on the ground, and it was not even a meter away from him. Slowly he walked to the object and picked it from the ground.  
  
It was a giant key!  
  
' Wait, isn't this a keyblade? The thing that Odieyan wanted so badly? '  
  
And then there was light. Riku found himself standing on a huge platform that was made from stained glass. For a moment he was afraid, afraid it would break so that he would fall into nothingness.  
  
But he wasn't alone. From out of nowhere appeared the heartless, and they were staring at the light blue eyed youth. They approached him slowly, and Riku did a few steps backwards. Was he supposed to fight them with this... keybladethingie?  
  
He jumped forward and slashed three heartless into two. They gave a loud yell and vanished just as quickly as they came. Little green balls appeared on the place were Riku beat them, but he wasn't too sure if it was safe to pick those things up.  
  
He touched it with high caution, and then they disappeared. When Riku looked up he saw that his little light sphere had grown a little. He now understood what he was supposed to do; he had to slaughter these creatures so that his heart could grow. And maybe he could see Sora again, if he could beat the darkness that is.  
  
He tightened his grip on his keyblade and searched around for any small creatures.  
  
It was hell...  
  
thousands of heartless appeared out of the stained glass and stared dangerously into his direction. This was it, if he couldn't beat those creatures, then he wasn't worthy enough to save Sora.  
  
Three heartless tried to jump onto him, but he slashed them away. They smashed against the heartless that stood behind them and all of them disappeared. Riku hurried to that spot and picked up the little green balls. The light sphere grew bigger again, and that made the platinum haired happy.  
  
But when he saw the other creatures, he wondered how big his heart was supposed to grow.  
  
Oh well, he just had to kill every one of them! See it as a test, if you can kill them all then you would pass.  
  
He grinned evilly and ran to the heartless. He slashed, punched, and kicked them all away. He was blinded by happiness, and anger. But he needed to be careful, if he got too angry he would make Odieyan stronger.  
  
After slashing that seemed like hours, he noticed that he had killed every single heartless. He picked the last green ball off the stained ground and looked up.  
  
His heart was really big right now!  
  
It flew down, and it stopped before Riku's face. The boy blinked a few times with his eyes, and then he saw how the heart returned into his chest.  
  
The stained glass disappeared and Riku fell down once again. Oh great! Just what he needed! How far was he supposed to fall?!?  
  
But he didn't get the chance to think any longer. He smashed into the ground and lost conscious...  
  
TBC!  
  
Note: This getting so VERY, VEEEEERY weird 0.o but somehow I really like it. Hm, maybe I shouldn't write when I'm sick, but I want to please my readers, yay! Anyhow, I think is this going to be another big project. I'm going to make it long and very interesting =D Yaoi will be found eventually ( for the ones that were wondering ) Now let me thank the reviewers =D  
  
Fanfiction:  
  
ChibiChidori16: Yep it was Odieyan! Not too hard to guess, right? =D Hee- hee! You have no idea how happy I am right now – making Kairi losing her heart like that. Muheheh! Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Withofevilmagic: YAY! I'm so happy you liked the chapter! Yay! I did a good thing =D Cheers! And look! I wrote like the wind, here is the next chapter already!  
  
KuramaKid15: You have absolutely NO idea how much I like cliffies and let you guy's waiting in suspense for the next chapter... Live is good, muhaha!!! / Cough cough / =D  
  
SuperSaraMoon: Now you can see what happens! And cliffies are great =D har har!  
  
KyaTokina: well, I left a million clues that the voice was actually Odieyan... so it wasn't too hard to guess right? ;) Thanks for the nice review! I will mail you as soon as I can =D  
  
TheForbiddenChild22: I'm glad that you're liking the previous chapter! You have no idea how long it took to think of it ( to be precise, 3 minutes haw haw! ) Here is the next chap, enjoy!  
  
Keep the reviews coming! I'm really happy with them =D It even makes me updating way too early... eep! 


	12. Meet Aereon

Dreams.  
  
Written by: Callisto

* * *

But I won't cry for yesterday, there's an ordinary world,  
  
Somehow I have to find.  
  
And as I try to make my way, to the ordinary world...  
  
I will learn to survive.  
  
Duran Duran – Ordinary world.

* * *

" Hey! Hey, are you alive? Don't tell me I'm too late!! "  
  
Riku slowly opened his eyes and met concerned stone gray eyes. He sat up and placed his head on his forehead. Damn! It felt like he was being hit by a car.  
  
" Here drink this; It will restore your heart a little "  
  
The platinum haired took the potion and looked from the corner of his eyes to the person that gave it to him. He had long pink/red hair and dark gray eyes. He was dressed in a long white/blue robe and held a golden rod, that looked like a heart.  
  
Somehow he felt comfortable with that person near him, even though he had no idea who he was.  
  
" Who are you anyway? "Grumbled Riku, and took a sip from his potion.  
  
" My name is Aereon, I'm Odieyan's older brother "  
  
Riku almost dropped his potion. What the HELL was Odieyan's brother doing here?!  
  
The platinum haired almost wanted to fight with him, but then he remembered Odieyan's story. This Aereon guy had 'saved' Sora from getting killed, so he couldn't be that bad.  
  
" I'm glad that I could reach you in time. When I found you inside this cave – being absorbed by the darkness – I really thought you would die. But it seems like that Nolava was in time to rescue you "  
  
" Nolava...? "  
  
" Yes, the Keyblade you used to kill off the heartless. It's a unholy blade that chooses his own master. First he choose me, and now he wanted you... "  
  
He took the last sip from the potion and placed it down next to him.  
  
" Where is... Nolava? "  
  
" It's sleeping inside your heart right now. It will only appear if you really need it; like when heartless appear or someone is attacking you "  
  
Riku gave a faint nod. This was so insane! A few weeks ago he was with Kairi and Sora sitting in the sand, and talking about exploring other lands. And now...  
  
" Why are you here? "  
  
" I'm here to help you; at least a little. My brother has kidnapped Sora, and this wasn't meant to happen "  
  
Riku lifted an eyebrow.  
  
" What do you mean? "  
  
" A year from now, you two... well... Things will happen between you two and they will not be good. I can't tell you any of this... But trust me on my word that you HAVE to save Sora. If it's not for yourself, do it for the future "  
  
Riku stood up and removed some sand off his arms. Who does he think he is?! God?!  
  
" I somehow don't understand. I have a Keyblade right now, but Sora has one too right? "  
  
" That's correct, he carries the Nilrem. It's the brother keyblade of Nolava and it's a holy keyblade... Anyway, I think you want to go and search for Sora, aren't I right? "  
  
Riku gave a nod.  
  
" As far as we know, Odieyan has settled down in Hollow Bastion. A world far away from here. But you can't enter it in your current state. He has cast a spell that can only be removed by the three unholy keyblades. Right now, you are carrying Nolava but that's not enough. We need two more and they are no longer with 'us'. The keyblades has found new masters and it's you have to find them. With other words; if you can't find them, then you can't save Sora. I have no idea who are carrying the keyblades right now, so I can't give you names of the new hosts. But I can give you the names of the blades... The Keyblades you must find are; Sedah and Wodahs "  
  
The light blue eyed boy sighed irritated. It felt like his life had turned into a video game. He had to go on a quest to save his loved one, this was all bullshit. The way how Aereon told him to save Sora sounded like a fairytale.  
  
This was serious! Odieyan was going to do bad things to Sora!  
  
" Listen Aereon, I have no time for this! Sora needs my help. I have no time to search for those blades "  
  
The pink haired man rolled his eyes and shook his head. Riku was getting more and more irritated by the minute. He felt so helpless! So many things happened and he had so many questions. But he knew that there wasn't enough time to ask them.  
  
And what about that 'A year from now, you two... well... Things will happen between you two and they will not be good.'  
  
Like anything would happen! They were best friends as long as the platinum haired can remember.  
  
They had some fights lately, because Riku wanted to explore other lands and Sora refused. But that couldn't tear them apart, right?  
  
He bit on his lip. He was in a conflict with himself; should he listen to the pink haired, or should he do things on his own way? He always wanted to do things own way... no, this time he had to listen to what Aereon could offer him. Sora's life was too important to him.  
  
Not to forget that Kairi needed help too. From the moment that Odieyan left, she hadn't moved an inch. Something was defiantly wrong with her... Okay Odieyan had her heart, but it sounded kind of odd. How could he rip a heart out of someone's chest without leaving a trail of blood ( not to forget an empty hole )  
  
Okay, he made up his mind! He was going to ask help from Aereon. He had to cross other worlds, and he couldn't do that alone.  
  
" Okay Aereon, let's do things your way "  
  
" Good, then let's begin! "  
  
Riku gave a nod and stared at the drawing next to him.  
  
' Please, let Sora be okay... '  
  
TBC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Note: Done, finished, happy, yes! . to be honest; not really. I really dislike this chapter, hope you guy's like it more than I do :P  
  
And you can guess it; YES I drew a picture of Aereon and I'm REALLY happy with it =D The background turned even better than I expected! So check it out! You can find the link of my website in my user information.  
  
Also: you readers can help me! I need two new characters ( the ones that are going to carry Wodahs and Sedah ) So give me names!! =D  
  
Also, say hello to Kya Tokina! She wants to beta this story! So worship her, ok? =D  
  
**Now, let's thank the reviewers of chappie 11:  
**  
TheForbiddenChild22: Yeah! Riku got a keyblade. I'm glad you liked the chapter so much =D enjoy this one too :D  
  
Witchofevilmagic: I'm sorry, but I don't think I can finish it before school starts ( heh, I don't know when your school starts ) mine starts the sixth of September.  
  
SuperSaraMoon: Hm, I think the chewing helped, I /finally/ finished the chapter =D  
  
Katca Mcadar: Don't worry, Odieyan will suffer... I hope =P  
  
Hao Aakura: Thanks for liking the story =D Here is the next cap! Enjoy!  
  
Twinstar1: Thanks for mentioning Paopo! I was not quite sure how they were called =( And thanks for the eyes. Heh, I haven't played the game in a while, so I couldn't quite remember the color. Well, I've been searching the internet to look at some pictures, but they never showed the colors you reviewed...so... thanks! I'll keep it in mind =) hope you like this chappie!  
  
**Another note**: This chapter will be reposted when my beta finished reading it over!!


	13. Sora's Flashback

Dreams.  
  
Written by: Callisto

* * *

Sora slowly opened his eyes and met a very unfamiliar ceiling. He tried to get up, but his body didn't listen to him. It felt like he had a bunch of rocks on his chest.  
  
The thing that began eating him was this question; how the hell did he get here? The room was all black. The bed, the nightstand, the table, some chairs... Everything was black.  
  
Somehow, some things came back to him.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

He had seen Odieyan in his dream again, but this time the white haired told him that he could enter his world. Sora was really happy when he heard that, and he swore he would do everything to get the azure eyed into his world. The other teen was really charmed by Sora's reaction, and so he promised to stay next to the brown haired side... forever.  
  
Then he said he needed the a few drips of blood from a young girl – with other words Kairi. The younger boy was a little confused at that time; how was he supposed to give Odieyan his blood? However, Odieyan said that Sora had to drink it, so that the white haired would receive it in Sora's unconscious.  
  
To be honest, Sora didn't want to hurt the innocent girl. Really! But he wanted to be with Odieyan that bad, that it couldn't be helped.  
  
He walked to Kairi's house, and just when he wanted to knock on the door he heard voices. In the distant he saw Tidus and Kairi talking, so quickly he hide himself behind a bush.  
  
After some talking, they said goodbye and the girl headed for home. Then Sora walked out of the bushes and smiled sweetly into the direction of his former friend.  
  
" Sora, what a surprise! How are you? "She would ask. A little uneasy, because it was night and she was a little too late at coming home.  
  
" Great! There is something I have to show you at the Secret Place! "  
  
" Did the door open?! "She squealed full of excitement.  
  
" Yes! I did it! Let's hurry "  
  
" What about Riku...? "  
  
" Aw, we'll take him there in the morning! Now let's go! "  
  
Sora was so proud on his acting skills at that time. He knew how badly Kairi wanted to open the door, so if he said he opened it was a 100% chance that she would go with him! Poor girl, she had no idea what he was planning to do.  
  
Once they were inside the secret place, Kairi hurried to the door. But to her surprise she felt how it was still closed. Then Sora would ran towards her, and punched her merciless on her neck. She immediately fell unconsciousness on the sandy ground. One point for Sora, and none for the dumb girl.  
  
He grabbed a knife from his pocket and sliced one finger open. Blood dripped down and fell without a sound in the sand.  
  
Sora hesitated for a second. H-He was going to drink someone's blood! That's so gross!  
  
He closed his eyes and licked the finger of the unconsciousness girl. For a moment nothing happened. But then he felt like his body was ripped apart. He screamed it out and fell on his knees, trying to get rid of the pain.  
  
But it disappeared almost as fast as it came. With tired eyes he looked up and saw Odieyan standing next to his former friend.  
  
" Now watch closely... "Smirked the white haired.  
  
He chanted some strange words and a little sphere flew out of her left chest, and entered the left chest of Odieyan.  
  
" Finally, I'm reborn! "Laughed Odieyan when he inspected his body.  
  
Sora stood up and noticed that he was still a little dizzy.  
  
" W-What did you do to Kairi! What he HELL DID YOU DO? "  
  
Odieyan ripped his eyes off his body, and stared with angered eyes into the sea blue eyes of Sora.  
  
" I stole her heart, it belongs to me now. All of the light in her heart revived me, and now... SUFFER! "  
  
Yelled Odieyan and he fired a fireball into the direction of the brown haired. Sora quickly jumped away, smashed hard against the stone wall. The youth removed some sweat off his forehead, and looked around for a weapon.  
  
Why did Odieyan this to him? Wasn't he supposed to stay with Sora? He had told him that he loved the brown haired... this didn't make sense at all!  
  
Then he saw suddenly a giant key in his hand. It was white, with yellow and blue. Was he supposed to fight with this?  
  
" And finally you woke it up... Nelrim. Oh how I longed to have you in my own hands... Sora, give me the blade! NOW!"  
  
The brown haired looked at his blade and then to Odieyan, he shook his head.  
  
" No, I won't give it to you "  
  
" Then I'll guess I have to take it by force... "  
  
He triggered another fireball and Sora couldn't avoid this one. The ball hit him in the stomach and with a faint scream he felt on the ground.  
  
" You lost..." Grinned Odieyan.  
  
Sora gritted his teeth and lost consciousness. The blade in his hand disappeared also, returning back to the sea blue eyed heart.

* * *

End flashback

* * *

He blinked a few times with his eyes. He was stuck here! He wanted to leave this black hole and return to his friends!  
  
He had to apologize to them. No that he knew that is wasn't their fault, but Odieyan's, and now he felt terrible embarrassed by it. Maybe Kairi and Riku didn't want to be his friends anymore.  
  
Why did this has to happen?  
  
Sora knew Riku since they were little kids. And during those years, he saw himself falling in love with the light blue eyed boy. At first he was disgusted with himself; being gay and all. But later on it didn't bother him anymore, It didn't even bother him what his parents would think.  
  
But he had never the guts to tell Riku how he felt. Their friendship was so strong, and he didn't want to ruin it. It would break his heart.  
  
And now look at him! Now he could never see his Riku again!  
  
" I've been such a fool "  
  
Whispered Sora, when he felt his eyes burning.

* * *

**TBC  
**Note: Another chapter done! Whoa, I'm as fast as a train! Wait an airplane! That's faster =D heh! Review ppl! It makes me so happy if you do!!  
  
**Let's thank the reviewers now shall we? =)**  
  
KuramaKid15: I don't mind the reviews are short, as long as you review I'm happy =D  
  
Witchofevilmagic: Then I don't think I'm going to make it... because I don't know how long this story is going to be. As long as I have inspiration, and good music, I'll continue the story =)  
  
chibichidori: It kind of looks like the game, but it surely isn't. ( I hope, heh ) So, now you can wait for the next chap :D  
  
TheForbiddenChild22: You guessed it right! They are written backwards! =D Someone noticed it, Yay!  
  
**Note2:** This chapter will be reposted when my beta finished reading it over!! 


	14. Myron, Wielder Of Sedah Has Been Found

Note: This is literally my longest chapter from al the 13 chapters! Yay, happiness! I usually stop at 1.098 words, but this time I stopped at 1.573.  
  
Aw man, it's so **HOT** outside! ( 28.8 degrees ) and that is SO unusual here in the Netherlands! Okay, I know it's hotter in other countries ( Spain; almost 40 degrees ) But I live for the winter, and NOT for the summer. Who likes the sun anyway! Ok, we can't live without it! But I want my snow back cries  
  
looks in the freezer SEE?!? We don't even have **one single** ice-cream. My brains are boiling… waah!!! :(  
  
Yeah I am crazy, and I'm proud about it! Now, let me thank the reviewers from chapter 13!!: ( and don't forget to review ppl!!!!! )  
  
**Fanfiction:  
**  
Hao Aakura: Thanks for the review… Here is the next chap ( a little late, but it's to hot on my room to work on the pc…I WANT THE WINTER DAMMIT! )  
  
chibichidori16: yeah, I feel sorry too for Sora… don't worry! He will be kicking everyone's ass in no time! Just you wait! ;)  
  
SuperSaraMoon: Don't worry, the suffering will come :) I only need some more explanation and then… The hell will break loose… or something like that :)  
  
KatcaMcadar: Yeah, Sora was doing something gross, ew :P Enjoy this chap :D  
  
Twinstar1: The action will come Twinstart ;) just a little more patience :P  
  
Witchofevilmagic: Yup, it will be longggg story, but defiantly not boring! I will make sure of it, ok :D  
  
TheForbiddenChild22: I'm happy you are feeling smart :D haha! Well, the explanation had to come one day right? :P here's the next chappie!  
  
**Adultfanfiction:  
**  
NutricuisCremo: you are reading this since I first posted it?! YAY! Makes me so happy! Plus the fact that you send me a nice review! I will work hard so I can upload as fast as possible :D  
  
SorasOblivion: Rambling is ok! :D Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chap!  
  
DarkAngelLurksIn-Shadows: Thanks for liking the story :D

* * *

****

**Dr****eams.**  
  
**By: Callisto  
**  
the brown haired closed his eyes and tried to rest. It seemed a little weird, but he couldn't escape anyway, he was held down by an unknown and unseen force. And of course he could freak out by the fact that he was kidnapped and that he would end up dead.  
  
But he didn't care. His life sucked already, and if he had the guts he had killed himself already. But he was afraid to do that… Killing himself, bringing an end to his misery.  
  
Then he heard how a door got opened, and two talking persons entered the room. Sora remained as he was – pretending to be asleep. He was getting scared and maybe they left him alone if they saw he was sleeping.  
  
He heard them walking to the bed, and then the footsteps stopped.  
  
" This is he…? " Came and unknown voice.  
  
" Yes, this is the 'Keybearer'… He carries the most powerful keyblade that ever existed " No doubt, that was the voice of Odieyan.  
  
" And how do you want to get his Keyblade? His heart is pure and his soul is as white as snow. You are going to have a hard time if you want to steal the blade "  
  
" Hearts are there to be broken, you know that. And you know that we have to hurry… My brother has interfered with my plans by telling Riku how to stop me. Riku has already left Destiny Island and is headed for Traverse Town. "  
  
" Where the two other keybeares are? You mean… Myron and Daimon? "  
  
" Exactly. They too know that they have to stop me… "  
  
" But I thought that Daimon…"  
  
" A foolish thought! " Snarled Odieyan angry. " He is still with us and probably even more blood thirsty than he already was "  
  
It was silent for a while, before Odieyan began to talk again.  
  
" We have to get the keyblade from Sora soon, and I don't care if I break him or kill him in the process. I know he would be a good heartless, but things aren't looking good right now. We have a little time "  
  
Sora had a hard time keeping his mouth shut. Riku had left Destiny Island? He was searching for him? The brown haired was overjoyed by the thought. So his best friend didn't abandon him after all!  
  
" Tomorrow I will begin the 'torture'… I will get his Keyblade " Grumbled Odieyan dangerously.  
  
" How can I help? " Asked the unknown voice.  
  
" Kill Riku. Send the best of your heartless to him and make sure they steal his heart, I may have use for it in the future "  
  
" Of course… "  
  
Sora heard how the two left the room, closed the door, and locked it. He opened his eyes and felt tears of happiness… Riku was going to save him!!

* * *

Riku slowly walked the streets of the unknown city; Traverse town. After a little chat Aereon had sent him to this place, with the words that he might find the other keybearers in here. So he was walking around town. A few hours ago he had asked a few travellers if they saw two boys, but no success. He had searched the first, second and third district.  
  
He placed one hand on his forehead and decided to go back to the first district ( He was now in the third for the second time, because he thought he would find them there )  
  
But something made him feel strange, like something was about to happen. He hurried himself to the first district and opened the large door.  
  
What he saw shocked him.  
  
There were people running around screaming with heartless on their heels. But it weren't normal heartless ( at least not the one that attacked him in his unconsciousness ) these guys looked a lot tougher. It were large white creatures ( some of them were black ) With razor sharp nails. They were incredible fast!  
  
They outrun a woman and sliced her hard in her back. She fell with a loud yell on the ground, while the attacker kept slicing her. More heartless joined the attacker and began to suck the light out of her. In a couple of minutes there was a dead corpse bleeding like hell, and open eyes that showed no sign of a soul.  
  
Riku had a hard time not throwing up, and his instincts told him to run away. But his legs seemed like frozen and he was too afraid to even blink with his eyes. The heartless were heading for him now, and the platinum haired wanted to place his arms before his head.  
  
But just before he did that, he could feel his Keyblade in his right hand…  
  
Of course! Aereon told him that it would appear if he faced an enemy, or a heartless.  
  
So he held the keyblade in his hands and waited until the creatures were in his range, so he could attack them. He jumped forward and tried to cut them in two. But to his disappointment he missed! They avoided the attack like it was nothing!  
  
Riku quickly turned around and felt something hard against his right arm.  
  
A heartless had struck him, and had made a nasty cut. The light blue eyed boy eyed the wound and saw it was serious. But he had no time to think it over, because he received another cut on his left arm, then his left leg, and right leg.  
  
He fell on his knees and bit hard on his underlip. This wasn't going to work, they were much more quicker and stronger than himself! How was he supposed to kill them if he couldn't even touch them!  
  
Not to forget that he was wounded.  
  
' Okay…' thought Riku when he tried to stand up ' every creature has it's own weakness so that means that these guys has one too '  
  
He saw how the creatures started to surround them.  
  
' NO! ' He thought bitterly  
  
" THEY DON"T HAVE A WEAKNESS!! " Screamed Riku out loud.

* * *

" What the- " Whispered the brown haired boy.  
  
His heart was racing and his mouth was dry. What was going on? Why did he felt so…strange? Was something wrong with Riku? Or maybe Kairi?  
No, it was Riku for sure. Sora always felt something strange if anything happened to his best friend.  
  
Sora smiled when he thought back. One day, a crab had bitten the platinum haired in his hand and it refused to let Riku go. The brown haired that was on the other side of the island, and felt Riku's pain. So he had called for his parents and so everything turned out fine.  
  
" Riku… I'm coming… " Said Sora, almost like he was in trance. He tried to move and to his surprise he felt how he could move his body again!  
  
He jumped off the bed and headed towards the door. He tried to open it, but to his disappointment it didn't even budge.  
  
" OPEN! " Snarled Sora.  
  
There was a bright flash and the young boy found his keyblade in his left hand. Cool!  
  
He held the blade before the lock and with a loud bang he saw how the door got blown away.  
  
" I'm coming for you, Riku!! "  
  
But he didn't come far. Once again he felt how his body became frozen and saw a figure in a black cloak.  
  
" Sora… when will you ever learn… " The person chanted something and Sora fell into a deep sleep, with nightmares that were to terrifying for words.

* * *

Riku held his arms protectively before his head waiting for the blow… But nothing happened. Slowly he removed them and saw something standing before him.  
  
He had grass green hair and a light yellow tunic. In his hands he held a silver Keyblade which he used to keep a distance between them and the evil creatures.  
  
" Those creatures can only be killed by magic! We have to run! "  
  
He placed one of Riku's arms around his neck, and with his free arms he supported Riku.  
  
" Warp!! "  
  
" Hey, are you feeling alright? "  
  
Asked the green haired boy with a worried tone in his voice. But when he saw the injuries he knew that Riku needed help, so he closed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
" Cure! "  
  
Riku watched with big eyes how his cuts disappeared, and how his body got fixed… How is that possible?  
  
" It's not strange or something… Your Keyblade it made for attacking. My blade – Sedah – was made for healing. The other blade Wodahs was made for black magic. However I lost track of that dimwit Daimon anyway… "  
  
" Excuse me…? "  
  
" Oops! Let me introduce myself! My name is Myron and I am the wielder of Sedah – one of unholy blades "  
  
Well, that made sense… Anyway now that he found one, there was only one left! Riku clenched his hands into fists and gave a nod. He was going to get Sora back, and NOTHING was going to stop him… Right?!  
  
To Be Continued!!! 


	15. Daimon, Wielder Of Wodahs Has Been Found

**Note: A few more days and then… IT WILL RAIN! Yay! I'm so happy! Finally it will cool off a little ( from 30 to 24 degrees, haaah that's so much better :) )  
  
A little warning, the next chapter will be a Sora chapter with yaoi in it, so for the yaoi you have to visit adultfanfiction if you want to read it. ( yay! a Sora chapter, be happy :P )  
Anyhow, the next chap will be uploaded somewhat later, because I'm gone for the week…Huzzah TT… Let's thank the reviewers: Ps, review ppl, it makes my day :D**

TheForbiddenChild22: I'm glad you liked the chapter =D I'll hope you like this one too! ( I know it doesn't have any Sora in it, but I'll make it up to ya in chappie 16 :) ) Twinstar1: I didn't want to hurt Riku too :P but my evil side wanted that, hehe :D I'll keep it up :) Witchofevilmagic: -checks- Nope, my fingers didn't fall off, what a relief =D nah, I like updating so fast… it makes the readers happy! So it makes me happy too :D whee so much happiness…Xx SuperSaraMoon: Haha, thanks for liking it :D Hao Akuura: hehe, don't worry, Odieyan will suffer… I hope :P Katca Mcadar: haaah, thank goodness I'm not the only one that doesn't like the hot weather, hah :D and if it was Ansem? Who knows.. Heh ;) So, I hope I had all the reviewers. If not, then you are free to hate me :D **

* * *

**

Dreams.  
  
By: Callisto  
  
Riku looked around and found himself and the other keybearer, Myron, at the second district. How did that boy do that? He only said warp and then they were here, in a flash!

" That's called Magic " Smiled Myron, reading Riku's thoughts.When he saw how Riku raised an eyebrow and he quickly backed away from the platinum haired youth." I'm sorry. When I'm healing someone, it grants me access into someone's mind. Please, forgive me "Riku shook his head and let Myron know that he could continue healing him. However Myron got so scared that he didn't talk anymore, and the platinum haired didn't mind that too much. He was tired and felt like he had fallen into a bottomless pit. Was he ever going to find that other Keyblade wielder? And what about Sora? If anything happened to him he wouldn't forgive himself for the rest of his life. If you realize that something is gone, you're going to miss it even more.  
  
And that was true. He wanted to be with Sora…  
  
The light blue eyed youth turned his head to face Myron and he saw a small blush on the other boys face. Oops, he accidentally read his mind again. Riku chuckled softly and saw how Myron eyes tried to avoid Riku's.  
  
That strange, the boy has one blue and one purple eye.  
  
Then he felt how Myron pushed him away. And a second later a heartless filled the spot where Riku just sat.  
  
Shit! The creatures without a heart have followed them! And the worst of all is that Riku wasn't completely recovered yet!" Damn! I'm out of magic points. Riku let's head back to the first district, there is a person there that can help us. "Riku gave a nod and stood up. They ran with all their might to the door that would bring them to the first district. But before they could even touch it, the heartless began to block their way. The Keyblades appeared in their hands and they ran through the keyblades like a pair of wolves. They slashed them away from themselves, but it almost seemed like they reincarnated; they kept coming back!" I can't believe how fast they are multiplying! " Growled Riku when he stood back to back with Myron." They are being attracted by the power of the blades. When you have a blade, your heart is being exposed to the light ( or darkness if you want that…) However, they want our light and that's the reason why they are coming back for us. No matter where we go, the heartless will keep following us until we are death, or become heartless ourselves ""…Now I feel much better " Retorted Riku, while the sarcasm was dripping off his voice." I'm glad I was able to inform you. Anyway I see have one magic point left, how about a little lightshow? "" Wha-? "Before Riku could finish his sentence a white flash flew out of the tip of the green haired Keyblade.  
Myron grabbed Riku by the arm and dragged him out of the third district.  
  
The Heartless were crying in the distant, trying to hide themselves from the bright light.  
  
Myron however suddenly stopped with running when they came near a house." Hurry! Get in, they are on our heels! "When the platinum haired looked over his shoulder, he saw million of heartless coming their way. He opened the door and shut it quickly when the two of them entered the store. There was a man standing behind the counter, polishing a spear. And on the right side of the room they saw a person in a long brown cloak, which covered his face completely.  
  
Myron walked to a chair that stood in front of the counter and sat down. Then he looked into the direction of the light blue eyed youth and let him now that he must do the same. So Riku sat down and waited." So kid… " Began the man with blonde hair behind the counter." Ye found tha person yer lookin' fer? "" No. I completely lost track of him and he is nowhere to be found. I know that he must be somewhere in Traverse because no space ship has left the town. However I did find someone else who's intentions are the same as mine. Riku this is Cid, Cid this is Riku- "Riku gave a nod and Cid replied with a wink."- Odieyan has kidnapped a friend of his. He received the Keyblade Nolava from Aereon, unbelievable isn't it?! "" It certainly is kid… So, want something to drink? "" Yes, two high potions please… Oh wait, make it one high-potion and one Elixir. I'm out of magic points… Oh and I would like to buy 3 potions, 10 high-potions and 6 Elixirs "" Okay, just a min please "Cid turned around and began to create the potions. Riku however was feeling kind of drowsy because of the warmth in the room. The fireplace was burning brightly and the warm wind that came from an open window, threatened him to fall asleep.  
  
The person with the cloak hasn't moved one inch from the moment they entered the shop. He was just sitting there, watching how his own bottle of potion becomes hot.  
  
Talking about not moving, what about the heartless that followed them? He stared at the small window next to the door, but he didn't see one single heartless… Strange…" Here Riku drink this; It's restore your Heart "" Thanks…"He accepted the drink and took small sips. He really hated the taste of potion; it was so sweet that he thought he was drinking a child's dream." Hey Myron " Began Riku." Why are you after Odieyan…? "Riku caught a sad smile from Myron's face, and the green haired shook his head." He destroyed my world… He killed everyone that was precious to me only because he felt like it. When I tried to take revenge he almost killed me too. However when my Keyblade appeared he thought I could be dangerous, because I have the power of light and healing. He chanted a magic spell and that's how I ended up here… "He shook his head again." …He did it on purpose. He could've killed me back then, but instead he allowed me to continue to exist. He feeds on anger and pain, it's a monster… "At that moment, they heard laughing. The two looked over their shoulder and saw the person with the cloak having the time of his life." Still grieving aren't you? You are pathetic Myron. I have no idea why a person like you has a Keyblade… The universe is indeed doomed "The person removed his cloak and from underneath it came a boy from around their age. He had light blue hair, yellow eyes, a dark blue pants and a light grey shirt.  
  
Myron kept his mouth shut and let his eyes fall once again on his potion." So you are the keybearer Riku huh? "" And you are…? " Retorted Riku when he lifted an eyebrow." It's Daimon. I'm the wielder of Wodahs… I can use black magic, so I won't have to run away from the heartless "" How brave… " Sighed Riku uninterested.Daimon sat down next to Riku." So, it seems like that the three unholy keyblades are together again… what a joy "The platinum haired gave a faint nod. Daimon was right, the three keyblades were together again and that means that he could enter Hollow Bastion.  
  
Riku smiled happily when he took a sip from his potion.  
  
' Odieyan… I'll make you feel sorry that took Sora away from me!! '

To be continued!!!


	16. Fights

Note: Yay! I'm back… I'm so happy huggles her house Finally I can work on my story again, huzzah! Well, I don't have much to rant today… Oh, yes I have! This version here at Fanfiction will miss the Yaoi part, so if you want to see it I suggest you go to Adultfanfiction ( My writers name there is Callisto ). I'm sorry, but yaoi stories will be banned here. And I just got my account back, so I am extremely cautions with what I post here!  
  
Let's thank the reviewers ok?  
  
Katca Mcadar: Yeah, I know Daimon is a pain in the ass, but he has a good reason for it! Go read the chapter :)  
  
TheForbiddenChild22: Yeah, they can finally kick Odieyan's ass, har har… or something like that :D hah, enjoy the chap!  
  
SugarHighHiei: Yeah, I too think that her head is too big for her neck… oh well, can't do something against it right? :D  
  
Hao Aakura: I'm glad you still like it :D I'll hope you enjoy this one too :D  
  
**Dreams.  
**  
By Callisto

* * *

Sora was hugging his knees and was to scared to move. Odieyan had put him into a deep slumber and made sure that he couldn't wake up. But this was not a normal sleep because he didn't get any dreams at all. He was simply sitting in the dark waiting to wake up. But the darkness started to scare him a little bit. He wanted to see the sunshine again…he wanted to see his friends. And the most of all; he wanted to see Riku.  
  
Suddenly he saw Riku appearing out of the darkness and Sora wanted to jump up to hug him. Yes! Riku finally found him! Now they could finally head back home.  
  
**((((For the Yaoi version, Visit Adultfanfiction!!!))))**  
  
" Damn, Sora, you are really a good fuck... I have some business to attend to, and then... I'm going to make it special... For me. You just lie there with your legs spread! "  
  
There was hard laughter and then the Riku figure disappeared.  
  
Sora hiccupped softly and noticed he could move his body again. Shakily had sat up and held his face in his hands.  
  
Odieyan was right... He really wanted to die right now...

* * *

" Whoa... This food is really good... " Thought Riku out loud when he devoured a piece of his bread.  
  
The trio decided to eat a little before heading to the inn and sleep. Myron told the two that Cid was a really good cook ( Who would've guessed that such a tough man could cook so good? ) So they ended up staying than they had planned.  
  
Myron and Riku continued the conversation about his home planet. Like how it looked like, about his people and about his culture.  
  
The light green haired told the silver haired that it was a very green planet with a lot of flowers. There were many nice people out there.  
  
Riku could tell that the older looking boy really missed his home planet.  
  
And then Daimon bonked with his fists on the counter. Riku quickly grabbed a glass of water that threatened to fall of the table.  
  
" Shut the FUCK up Myron! You almost sound if you are the only one in this universe that suffers! "  
  
" Calm down a little! " Said the silver haired one, raising his voice a little.  
  
However, Daimon ignored Riku and continued where he left.  
  
" My world has been destroyed too, but in a much worse way than you can even imagine. I've seen with my very own eyes how my family and friends got stabbed and raped to death. Then they sucked them all dry and they turned into heartless. I've tried to save them, but I was too weak!! The heartless that used to be my friends almost killed me, but then odieyan stepped in. He raped me and then he tossed my body away like I was a piece of junk. I was on the edge of dying and Odieyan knew that very well. He sucked all of the light in my heart away, and he left. I turned into a heartless, free of any emotion. But that didn't last too long... My hate for that white haired man began to grow and grow by the minute. Somehow I gained my body back, but without any light in my heart! "  
  
" How's that possible... I thought that Keyblades were being attracted by the amount of Light you have in your heart. " Whispered Riku.  
  
" Sedah felt himself attractive at the darkness and void in my heart. So I received him not by light, but by darkness. That's the reason why I can use this cursed keyblade. Every time when I will use magic, it will devour a piece of my soul until I lose my cool. And you know what?! I DON"T CARE! I exist only to kill Odieyan, and that's that. I only work with you guys so I can enter hollow bastion "  
  
Daimon stood up.  
  
" But if you two will stand in my way... "  
  
He walked to the door.  
  
"...Then I will kill you two. And I don't care if I stab you two in the back... I'm at the Inn if you two need me "  
  
He opened the woody door, and smacked it behind him when he left.  
  
Cid cursed something softly, but Riku was positive that he heard something like: " Smack my door again, and I will smack your ass so hard that you can kiss the moons "  
  
Riku opened his mouth, ready to say something. But the green haired shook his head, it was ok.  
  
How on earth was he supposed to save Sora, if the two can't cooperate?

To be Continued… 


	17. Riku's Dream

Note: Yay, finally the next chapter! I would've updated sooner, but I broke a rip and it's killing me the past few weeks. It didn't get any better, but I wanted to update so badly… Too bad I can't thank any reviewers though :( Plz review ppl! It makes me happy, really :D  
  
Dreams.  
  
By Callisto  
  
" Where am I..? "  
  
Whispered Riku when he walked in a dark corridor. The place where he was right now was very unfamiliar to him.  
  
He remembered trying to talk to Myron, but when that didn't work he headed to the inn to try to get some sleep. The last few days had been very chaotic to him and to be honest; he was exhausted. So when he lay down on the soft bed, he fell almost immediately asleep.  
  
That means he didn't left the inn and that he was still sleeping. Riku looked around and removed a silver lock of his hair away from his eyes. Step for step he walked forwards following a little white dot that appeared from out of nowhere.  
  
In the background he could hear a choir singing. Once again he looked around but there was only endless darkness.  
  
But when he focused himself on the singing, he could hear the emptiness of the song. It was a song full of sorrow and pain. He hugged himself and quickened his pace a little, trying to ignore the song. But by every step he took the song became louder and louder. A few steps later the song was so loud, that it seemed like he was standing next to the singers.  
  
Then he heard how the voices began to die away. When it was completely silent again, a door appeared in front of him.  
  
Riku stood there, not sure if he should open it. But his curiosity took over and he placed his hand on the doorknob. He opened the door and stepped through it.  
When his feet hit the ground the door slammed shut and disappeared. For a moment, Riku found himself staring where the door was supposed to be, but then he focused his thought on something else.  
  
In front of him sat a little boy, curled up into a protective ball. He was crying softly and sometimes you could hear a hiccup.  
  
The platinum haired kneeled next to the boy and placed his hand on the little boy's head.  
  
The little boy looked up with big teary eyes and Riku's heart almost skipped a beat. It was the young face of his love Sora.  
  
" Why are you crying? " Asked Riku when he smiled warmly to the crying boy.  
  
" B-Because… Big bad Odieyan said…:Sniffs: I would stay here for the rest of eternity…He said :Sniffs: That everybody hates me and that no one will save me "  
  
Riku places his arms around the little boy and hugged him tightly against his chest. When he felt the boy relaxing, he rested his head on the beautiful brown hair.  
  
" I'm here for you…" Whispered Riku softly. " I will love you if you want me to… I will save you if you want to be saved "  
  
" P-Promise…? "  
  
" You bet "  
  
The little boy released himself from Riku's hug and stood up.  
  
" Come on! Follow me; I will take you to a great place! "  
  
The young Sora reached out his hand and Riku greatly accepted it. He got back on his feet and followed the brown haired youth. They got to another door, but strangely there was another one standing next to it. When Riku reached out of it, he saw the little Sora shaking.  
  
" What's the matter? "  
  
" You… shouldn't go in there. That's the place where big brother Sora is suffering right now "  
  
" What do you mean? "  
  
" Bad Odieyan did something dirty to him, and now is big brother Sora hiding himself in that room. He's alone with his Keyblade "  
  
Riku blinked a few times with his eyes and stroked the hair of the little boy.  
  
" Could you open that door for me? "  
  
The young Sora sniffled softly, not sure what to do. But then he raised his hand a little and with a loud crack the door opened.  
Riku gave a nod and wanted to thank the young Sora, but to his surprise he saw that he boy was gone.  
  
He took a deep breath and walked through the door.  
  
The sight was horrible.  
  
Sora was lying on the ground, naked. He was bleeding and his eyes showed no sign of life.  
  
" What happened…" Thought Riku out loud when he hurried himself to the emotionless boy.  
  
He kneeled next to him and removed his shirt, so he could cover Sora's naked body. He placed his hand under the brown haired head and lifted it a little.  
  
" Sora… Sora it's me, Riku. Can you hear me, Sora? "  
  
He started to shake the empty boy softly, trying to send him back to reality but nothing happened.  
  
" What did he do to you, oh my god Sora! What did he do!? "  
  
He hugged him tightly and shook his head. This couldn't be true! Finally he was able to see Sora again ( although it was only in a dream ) And now they couldn't even communicate. He released the brown haired and almost immediately there was a flash. To his surprise he was holding Nolava in his right hand…darn! That couldn't be good! When a Keyblade appear, heartless or enemies are near.  
  
Carefully he laid Sora down and he looked from the corner of his eyes if he could spot an enemy.  
  
Behind him gathered some light and in a flash Riku turned around to face it.  
  
It was Odieyan…  
  
" Oh? What are you doing here? " Said the white haired with an awful sweet tone in his voice.  
  
" What… have you done to Sora! Tell me dammit!! "  
  
" Oh, that…well I raped him! " He said happily, like it was a normal thing to do. " He could've spared himself the pain if he gave me his Keyblade, but he refused. So I have to take it by force "  
  
" Why… Why do you want his blade so badly?! Why not mine, or Myron's?! OR DAIMON'S!? "  
  
" Because Sora's blade is unique. You can use all kinds of magic with it; control the strongest of the Heartless, cross other worlds and not to forget… You can turn humans into heartless in an instant! Isn't that incredible?! "  
  
Riku felt himself getting sick. This person was crazy! Outta his fricking mind!   
  
Without thinking he jumped forward trying to cut the mad person. Just when he wanted to slash him, he felt a finger on his forehead. All the strength in his body disappeared and the Keyblade fell out of his hand. Odieyan grinned and stared with his azure eyes to the confused ones that belonged to Riku.  
  
" You can't beat me here Riku. You are an alien to this place… Sora is mine now. But don't worry, after I'm done with him I'll send him to kill you, as a heartless of course, how does that sound to you "  
  
" I'm going to kill you… " Growled Riku angry, having a hard time to control his voice.  
  
" You are going to pay for what you did to Sora! "  
  
For a moment there was a smile on Odieyan's lips. Not a crazy one, but a happy one… a smile that belonged to someone that bathed in happiness.  
  
But it disappeared immediately…  
  
" Forget about Sora, Riku. He's mine now! And I think it's about time you woke up "  
  
Odieyan removed his finger and gave a kiss on Riku's forehead.  
  
" Goodbye Riku "  
  
" NO!! SORA!!! "  
  
Screamed Riku out loud. He opened his eyes and found himself on the ground next to his bed, was it all a dream?  
  
But then he touched his bare chest where his shirt supposed to be. No, it was real.  
  
Sora needed his help, and there was no time to sit around any longer…  
  
To be Continued…


	18. The Begin

Note: Here's the next chapter, but I can't thank any reviewers though :( Because if I do that, I risk story removal or banning. So if you have any questions about this story feel free to e-mail me :D  
  
Keep reviewing :D It really makes my day!!  
  
Oh yeah A little warning for the next chapter… A lot of ugliness is coming up =( ( that's why I stopped here =D )

* * *

Dreams.  
  
By Callisto

* * *

" Ri…ku… "

Whispered Sora when he opened his eyes. He found himself lying on a bed and his neck chained to a bed via a short rope.  
He sat up and removed some hair before his eyes. Was it all a dream just now? No, he was sure that the real Riku held him a few hours ago. He could never forget the gentle arms around him, because it made him feel he was in heaven.  
  
He tried to remove the rope around his neck but he soon discovered that it was a magical rope and that he couldn't remove it. He clenched his hands into fists and bit on his lower lip. He was so weak and hopeless right now. Sooner or later, Odieyan was going to break him…He was sure of it. Of course he would fight back with everything he had left, but he couldn't hold on forever. Who knows what that white haired had in store for him.  
  
Then he heard soft voices and it came from everywhere in the huge bedchamber. Huge heartless appeared out of the wooden floor and headed for the bed. Sora shoved to the end of the bed and hugged himself. His eyes widened and he was terrified, what did they want?  
  
For a moment they all stared at him and they stopped moving. Some more noises and then they began to surround the bed. One of the heartless ( the largest ) Jumped onto the bed and stared with his yellow eyeballs into the terrified ones from the innocent Sora.  
  
Then it opened its mouth and Sora began to scream. He felt like being attacked by a billion knives that cut and sliced his internal organs. He placed his elbows on his knees and held his head, trying not to give in to the mad creature. Memories of Riku and himself began to leave his body, threatening to make him an empty shell.  
  
And then he felt his Keyblade in his heart trying to get out. But Sora tried to suppress its power with all the mental power he had left. This was just the thing that Odieyan hoped for… Sora would lose to the heartless and that means he would lose his Keyblade too.  
  
However, he felt how all of his light began to fade away. More Heartless began to join the party and Sora knew he was going to lose.  
  
_Riku…_  
  
His Keyblade appeared on the bed and fell with a soft thud on the ground.  
  
_I'm so stupid…_  
  
Sora fell forward on the bed, unconscious.  
  
It didn't take long before Riku, Daimon and Myron had rented a Gummi ship from Cid. That blonde was a tough man to do business with. But after some arguing, threats, fights and healing Cid made up his mind.  
  
30.000 Munny for a week.  
  
Yeah it is expansive but hey, the full price was so high that they nearly got a heart attack.  
  
And now they were heading for hollow bastion. But it was taking longer than they were expecting, million of other ships full of heartless kept attacking them.  
  
Myron suggested that they should ignore the ships and focus themselves on hurrying to Bastion. But Daimon didn't agree with the plan; he refused to go faster until he had destroyed every single ship that kept shooting at them.  
  
However, things kept getting worse.  
  
They finally reached Hollow Bastion and they could see the magical barrier that prevented them from coming in. They aimed their Keyblades and two light beams hit the seal… wait…only two?!  
  
" Dammit Myron! Aim and shoot already! " Snarled Daimon angrily.  
  
" I'm trying but it isn't working! My magic is full, but it doesn't have any power left "  
  
Daimon smacked himself on the forehead.  
  
" You mean you forgot to regenerate it at your home planet before leaving? Damn it! You are a worthless piece of shit! "  
  
Something snapped inside of Riku and he grabbed the blue haired by his throat. But Daimon was only laughing.  
  
" You wanna kill me? Go ahead, but it wouldn't do you any good. You can't enter Hollow Bastion without me you twit… "  
  
With shaking hands, Riku released Daimon and shook his head. That… asshole!  
  
" Well then, I will head towards Cyrrion so we can regenerate Myron's blade "  
  
A few hours later Daimon parked the ship between some rubble and they all jumped onto the ground.  
  
Myron walked forwards, his face written in pain.  
  
" You know, sad faces doesn't suit Myron very well "  
  
Riku looked over his shoulder and saw Daimon scratching on the back of his head. That youth was a real pain in the ass. First he insults Myron and then he is being nice… try to keep ONE of the personalities for a change dammit!  
  
" Let's go "  
  
Whispered Myron softly.  
  
Myron hadn't spoken a word after they decided to continue their way on Myron's home planet. But for some reason Riku was glad that no one wanted to say anything. This was the most depressing place to find in the universe. The sun couldn't reach this place because of the everlasting thick fog that surrounded the planet. It was also raining and here and there a thunder would hit the ground.  
  
This made the search even harder. The three of them were soaking wet and tired because they didn't get a normal good night rest the last few days ( only once, but that doesn't count because of the bad dreams they all had ).  
  
Riku felt like shit. Not because he couldn't get any sleep, but because of Myron. It's just so strange; normally he sees Myron always smiling and now he's ready to explode and cry his eyes out. Daimon was right though; the sad face doesn't suit him at all.  
  
However the search lasted for another three hours. They were all shivering because of the heavy wind and their soaked clothing.  
  
Daimon had enough.  
  
He walked towards the a ruined castle that stood in front of them.  
  
" I'm going inside the castle! I don't CARE if heartless attack me! Because I simply refuse to die here in the cold " Said the blue haired harsh.  
  
Riku couldn't believe what the yellow eyed just said. Doesn't this person have any feelings at all? Why is he always trying to hurt Myron in the worst ways? Of course, maybe it was a little dumb that Myron forgot to upgrade his blade…  
  
" Er… what are we looking for anyway? " Asked Riku.  
  
" We are looking for a small purple crystal… " Retorted Myron absently.  
  
" Once I have it, I put it in that hole- " Myron pointed to a little hole in his Keyblade. "- And my Keyblade will be as good as new "  
  
" I see… "  
  
" Hey Riku…? "  
  
" What is it Myron? "  
  
" I'm sorry… Because of me we couldn't go into Bastion… and… "  
  
" No… Myron it's okay. Sora is a big boy and he can take care of himself, I'm sure he is fine "  
  
" Really? "  
  
" Really "  
  
Those words might've cheered the green haired boy up, but the platinum haired felt really down right now. He knew that his love was in trouble because of what he saw in his dreams. That sick white haired bastard! He was going down so badly…as soon as Myron found his crystal.  
  
" Hey I found my crys- "  
  
Before Myron could finish his sentence he got interrupted by three flashes. Suddenly the three were holding their Keyblades. This wasn't good! There were some nasty heartless around!  
  
Quickly, Myron places the purple crystal in his Keyblade and joined the other two. The trio stood back to back with each other, trying to find the heartless.  
  
" There! " Shrieked Myron.  
  
They saw the little black creatures appearing from out of the shadows and they began to surround the youths.  
  
There was no escape…

To Be Continued…. 


	19. Goodbye

Note: I really don't like this chapter and I'm sure that you, my lovely readers, hate this chapter as much as I do =) Grab some tissues and READ! :) Heh, I wrote this chapter while listening to the soundtrack of the movie: " The last Samurai " Hm, maybe a bad idea.  
  
Ps: If you want to see how Daimon and Myron look like, visit my site! I drew them a few days ago and they look very good :D Oh and ah… review please? =D

* * *

Dreams.  
  
By Callisto

* * *

" Watch it! "  
  
Yelled the blue haired when he pushed Myron away who hadn't seen the incoming heartless. He took he blow from the creature and smacked with his head against Rikus. The platinum haired placed his hand on the back of his head and rubbed it softly, ack that hurts!  
The trio ran towards the heartless and began the slash them up.  
  
When Riku had done his part, he decided to check up on Myron. He was a healer after all and his skills were not that great.  
  
But it was like Myron had gone berserk. He was kicking, slashing, punching the heartless away with all the power he had in his body.  
  
The platinum haired removed some hair before his eyes and watched with sadden eyes to the fight. He could see how tears fell down Myron's cheek. The green haired boy was fighting for the remains of his planet, even though he hadn't visited it in years. The boy was so loyal…  
  
" STOP! "  
  
Riku heard a very familiar voice behind him, but before he could act he couldn't move anymore. His body was paralyzed and he fell with a soft thud on the ground. From behind him he could hear the soft laughter of Sora's kidnapper.  
  
Daimon spotted him too and wanted to attack the white haired boy. Odieyan raised his hand a little and the green haired fell flat on his face, paralyzed from hair to toe.  
  
" Odieyan… " Whispered Myron when he tightened the grip around his unholy Keyblade.  
  
The heartless began to make a circle around the two so that they couldn't leave no matter what happened. Shit! This wasn't good, this was BAD. Odieyan was surely up to something and there was no one that could help the two-colored eyed boy.  
  
" Finally we can settle this… " Whispered Myron, who held his Keyblade protectively before him.  
  
" Whatever, my little troublemaker "  
  
Odieyan grinned softly and signaled Myron that he was ready.  
  
" Show me what you got; do you really think you can beat me? I am invincible you know… "  
  
" SHUT IT, you killed my family, my friends, my planet!! How can you live with yourself?! "  
  
" Oh that's a simple question, if I feel depressed I'll simply destroy another planet! That makes me happy "  
  
The wielder of Sedah shook his head and charged forwards, trying to kill or at least wound the maniac. But the white haired did one step to the right and blasted a fire spell to the fighting youth.  
  
The blow was really unexpected and Myron almost lost his balance, but luckily he stayed on his feet. His skin was badly damaged so he tried to heal it…  
  
Nothing happened…  
  
" I've cursed your injuries Myron. Or you kill me, or you will pass away from your wounds… There is no single healing spell in the world that can heal it. Oh and look, I absorbed you magic points! You are losing my pet "  
  
" If I go down, THEN I TAKE YOU DOWN WITH ME "  
  
The fight was really hard to watch. Myron would try to damage Odieyan, but in the end he was the one that received new injuries. Riku watched from the corner of his eyes to Daimon and he could see the anger written on his face. The blue haired was growling like a wild beast…  
  
Myron just kept fighting even though he knew he couldn't swing his Keyblade anymore. His arm was wounded so badly you could see the bone. The platinum haired boy bit on his lower lip and tried desperately to move so he could help the youth.  
  
But very soon, it didn't even look like a fight anymore. Myron tried to punch Odieyan but his fists didn't even come near the mad boy's face.  
  
" Are you done? Then let's end this already! "

It was like the time stood still. Myron stood there with his eyes wide open full of disbelieve. In front of him stood the smirking Odieyan. His eyes were cold and he had a nasty smile on his mouth. In his hands he held an energy sword that he had shoved right through Myron's chest.  
  
Riku watched in slow motion how the boy coughed up some blood. Then he fell slowly backwards, hitting the ground with a soft thud.  
  
Daimon saw what was happening a few meters ago, still stunned by Odieyan's magic spell. He felt a knot in his stomach and the urge to cry out. This couldn't be true, Myron… He… He…  
He quickly looked the other way when he felt his eyes burning.  
  
Riku who could finally move his body again walked slowly to the bleeding body in front of him. The green haired boy was smiling like he always did.  
  
" Why… So sad… It's ok… I'm going to see… My family again… "  
  
The platinum haired shook his head wildly and placed two colored eyed youth's head on his lap, totally forgotten that Odieyan was watching them.  
  
This was so unfair! They made a promise that if they went through this that they would continue to see each other, and beating the hell out of the heartless!  
  
" Heal! HEAL! " Yelled Riku when he picked Sedah off the ground.  
  
" Heal! Heal!! Heal!!! HEAL!!!! DAMMIT!! HEALLLLL!!!!! "  
  
But nothing happened. The Keyblade refused to listen to the light blue eyed; it would only listen to its rightful master, which was Myron.  
  
Tears rolled down Riku's cheek and fell down on Myron's forehead. Ever since the platinum haired was a kid, he swore to himself that he would never cry again. He thought that sadness was a stupid emotion. But right now, he couldn't control himself anymore.  
This just wasn't fair! Myron can't die! He doesn't deserve to die!  
  
" HEAL!!! " Riku screamed with all the air he had within his lungs, but once again nothing happened.  
  
Riku placed his hands on his face and began to cry out loud.  
  
" I… Cannot see anymore… " Whispered Myron when he closed his eyes softly.  
  
" NO! "  
  
There was a yell from the other side of the chamber and Daimon was struggling to break the curse.  
  
" NO!!!! "  
  
Another loud yell and the spell broke with a loud bang. The blue haired boy ran with all he had left to Myron and took him in his arms.  
  
" You promised to stay here with me! You are the only one I have left… You can't leave me Myron! You promised… "  
  
Myron raised shakily his arm and removed a tear off the face of the almost crying youth.  
  
" I'm sorry… "  
  
Riku placed his hand on the blue haired boy, blinded by the tears in his eyes.  
  
" Let him go Daimon… There is nothing we can do anymore "  
  
" You promised me at the Inn in Traverse Town we would rebuild our worlds! You are selfish if you leave me hanging here! "  
  
" T-Take it… "  
  
There was a faint white flash and Daimon was now holding two keyblades, Sedah and the other one that belonged to him.  
  
" You two need that… To…enter Hollow Bastion…Defeat Odieyan… There for me… okay? "  
  
Daimon gave a faint nod and Myron smiled. There was a bright golden flash and Myron's body disappeared like it had never existed. But one tiny white dot flew up and entered Daimon's chest…  
  
He had received the green haired heart.  
  
A little confused placed the yellow-eyed boy his hand on his left chest. He had a heart again; his soul was saved from his own cursed Keyblade.  
  
He looked to the place where Odieyan was standing a few minutes ago. He probably returned to Hollow Bastion to strengthen his force for the upcoming battle.  
  
Riku placed his hand on the shoulder of the boy that finally had a heart.  
  
" Let's go…"  
  
To Be Continued…


	20. The Conversation

**Very important note!!!!: The reason why Riku and Daimon won't enter Hallow Bastion in this chapter is kind of my fault... heh, I forgot how Hollow bastion looks like. So when I decided to load my game at KH and see how it looked like, and then I discovered I deleted my game. SO! I'll have to play the game all over again until I reach Bastion. So this chap will be like... not-so-very-important-chappie... and it will- OH! What the heck just read it. The next chap will be a Hollow bastion chap =) I hope you still like this chapter anyway ( because I had tons of fun typing it ) =P**

****

* * *

****

**Dreams.**  
  
By Callisto

* * *

Riku was staring out of the window from the gummy ship. He felt sick and had a killer headache, but after what happened it wasn't that odd. As a little boy he swore to himself that he would never cry again, and a few hours ago he was crying his eyeballs out. Somehow it felt good to cry but on the other side it was bad. His eyes were swollen and his whole face was red.  
  
This was probably why he decided never to cry again.  
  
He sat back on his seat and placed his arms under his head, now facing the ceiling. He was wondering how Daimon was doing right now. The blue haired sat on the other seat next to him busy avoiding heartless that tried to hit the gummy ship with their beams.  
  
It felt like something had changed. The usually annoyed look on his face had vanished and Riku was sure that he could see him smiling now and then. Well... not happy smiles of course, but it seemed like he was finally at peace.  
  
He had gained the heart from Myron, a boy with a soul as white as snow.  
  
But when Riku reflected back at what had happened he kept thinking about Daimon's words. **You are the only one I have left**. Does that mean that they knew each other longer than he had thought? That that encounter at Cid's store wasn't their first time?  
  
Full of curiosity, he looked from the corner of his eyes to Daimon. THERE! Another faint smile!  
  
The platinum haired nibbled on his nails. Should he ask the yellow-eyed boy if he knew Myron...?  
  
**yes...?**  
  
_no..._  
  
**Why not?**  
_  
Because maybe it will upset him?_  
  
**But if you don't ask, you never know...  
  
**_Rock, Paper, Scissors?  
  
_**You're going to lose..._  
  
_**_Shut up, one two.....ROCK! _**PAPER!  
  
Har har! I won, so you are going to ask him about Myron!  
  
**_Damn you, conscious!  
  
_Riku stroke his hand trough his beautiful hair and coughed softly.  
  
" Say Daimon... "  
  
" What is it, Riku? "Replied Daimon while he avoided a beam from an enemy.  
  
" I was wondering... when you said to Myron '_you are all I have l_e_ft '_ what did you mean back there...  
? "  
  
There was a loud bang and the ship was being hit by a couple of beams. Riku was lying on the ground ( after he fell roughly out of the chair ) and was rubbing his head softly.  
But Daimon however was blushing and was as red as a tomato.  
  
" Well ah; you see... before the heartless raided our planets we were lovers. Normally you can't travel to other planets by just an ordinary ship, but our planets were different. It was one hour traveling from one to another. We could've seen my planet when he were on Myron's... If it wasn't destroyed by Odieyan "  
  
Riku hugged himself tightly. That was odd... Daimon was acting so cold towards Myron when the three of them traveled together...  
  
" However after I lost my heart things changed. He wanted to travel together so we could beat Odieyan, but I refused to go with him "  
  
" Ehhhh? Why's that?! "  
  
" Well... after you lose your heart you lose your emotions. I couldn't praise Myron, I couldn't love Myron. I know that he sensed that and still he smiled like nothing was wrong. Eventually I couldn't bear to watch him anymore so I left him alone at one of the planets we were visiting. I left our ship and some Munny and bought a new ship "  
  
Riku sat back on his chair and blinked a couple of times with his eyes.  
  
" Quite a story... "  
  
" Yep... Now why don't you tell me about that lover of yours...Sora right? "  
  
Now it was Riku's time to blush.  
  
" W-Well, we aren't TRUE lovers yet. We kind of had a hard time telling each other how much we cared. Sora showed it once, but at that time he was being controlled by Odieyan so that doesn't  
count "  
  
" So, you've never **been **with him? "  
  
" Well... When he were like eight years old we **explored **each other a little "  
  
"WAHAHAH! "  
  
Another bang.  
  
" Are you trying to get us killed?!? "  
  
" Oh I'm sorry. The way you said it... I just couldn't keep my laughter, and your face! Hah! I think I can boil an egg on it! "  
  
" STOP IT!! "Growled Riku.  
  
" My bad, please continue "Snickered Daimon.  
  
" However that day I could feel something growing between us. When I was ten or so I wanted to confess my love towards him. But then there was Kairi.... "  
  
" Kairi? "  
  
" Yeah a girl that moved to our island. After a few months he seemed obsessed with her and they kind of ignored me. I just felt the third wheel so I just left them alone, not able to tell how I felt about him "  
  
" Girls... can't live with them, and you can't live without them... "  
  
" My thoughts exactly... "  
  
" So what will you do now? "  
  
" I'm going to confess my love to him "  
  
" Good boy! "  
  
" I said quit! "  
  
" Ok, ok..."  
  
" I only hope he isn't going to hate me for it "  
  
" If he is truly your friend he won't hate you for it- "Another loud bang interrupted his line. "Damn you heartless! May the Light curse you to the depts. of hell! "  
  
Riku raised an eyebrow and laughed out loud.  
  
He didn't even remember the last time he laughed this hard, but it felt good. He felt like he could kick Odieyan's ass and save his Sora.  
  
Sora...  
  
To Be Continued – Aka I-should-never-write-again-while-eating-a-delicious-ice-cream -


	21. Hollow Bastion

**Note: Yeah this is probably a very late update, but a new hobby is kind of absorbing all of my time and energy... manga!! Yeah I found some sites where I can download mangas and I'm really addicted to a writer/drawer called Naduki Koujima ( nods )  
Anyway if you have a question about his story, or just wanna chat contact me! For now, pls drop a review and let me know if you still like it :)  
  
Note2: Due to some story problems, I decided to change Hollow bastion a little. Just so you know...**

****

* * *

****

**Dreams.**  
  
By Callisto

* * *

(((( For the Yaoi part you have to visit Mediaminer or Adultfanfiction. My writer name at Mediaminer is Dragonprayer, and at Adultfanfiction its just Callisto ))))  
  
Then there was a knock on the door. A man in a caped cloak entered the room and bowed deeply when the white haired looked down on him.  
  
" My Lord, the two Keyblade wielders are getting closer and closer by the minute! This could become dangerous! "  
  
At first, it seemed like the pointy eared boy didn't hear him. But quickly he dressed himself and glared daggers at the rude person.  
  
" Are you telling me that you are scared? "  
  
" N-No... But- "  
  
" Good, because if you were I had to kill you... You see, there is no reason to be scared anymore "  
  
The white haired boy walked to the left side of the bed, kneeled and grabbed an object from the floor.  
  
" T-That is..!!! "  
  
" The Holy blade which we were searching for- "Odieyan stared at Sora, and then he fixed his sight back on the cloaked person. "–and now that I've broken Sora, It's only a matter of time until we can travel to other worlds. I will head to my home planet and will destroy every relative I can find. I will laugh when I crush their bodies and break their souls. However, let's not thing that much forward now shall we? We still have to deal with Riku and Daimon... "  
  
" My lord, what about Sora? Can I experiment on him? Since you wouldn't be needing him anymore "  
  
" If you come even near him, I will destroy you. Sora is mine "  
  
" Of course... "  
  
" Good "  
  
Odieyan walked past the cloaked man.  
  
" let's go and tighten the defense a little now shall we? "  
  
Just before the cloaked figure walked away he whispered something that could be barely heard.  
  
" If I can't get you now, I will get you in the future... "  
  
He smirked softly and then he left the chamber, and of course locking it.  
  
' This is hell ' Thought Riku when he jumped from one platform to the other. They just arrived at Hollow Bastion with a... not so graceful landing. To be blunt, they got shot down in their Gummi ship and fell down into this strange waterfall place. Odd a good word is this describe spot... It looked like a huge hole in an ocean were the water kept pouring in, but it would never fill the place.  
  
Anyway, there were also some strange platforms that moved back and forth. Therefore they had to jump in time or else they would fall a considerable end down.  
Therefore they jumped slowly and carefully and discovered that they had to jump one more platform to get out of this hole.  
  
And then there stood a strange thing in front of them, that emitted a bright blue color.  
  
" What now? "Asked Daimon when he kept an close eye on that thing.  
  
" I don't know... perhaps it is a device that calls forth an elevator "  
  
" Do you honestly believe that? I think it's some kind of thing that if we touch it we'll go like BOOM and die a complete painful dead "  
  
" You certainly have a wild imagination... "  
  
Riku carefully touched the device and within seconds, they saw an elevator before their feet.  
  
" Okay... So we didn't die a painful death. But what happens after we take this elevator? Where will it take us? "  
  
Riku pointed to the castle in the far distance.  
  
" I'm sure it will take us straight to the castle. And everything is fine since our Keyblades hadn't showed up yet, so calm down a little "  
  
There was a faint growl that came from Daimon, but the two of them stepped on the elevator and in a flash they made it to the castle gate.  
  
" Unreal! That was so fast! "  
  
" Yeah I can't believe that a castle like this has such a cool elevator. However, it looks like the road splits in two... We can go to the right or just follow the road to that door over there "  
  
" I'll vote for that door over there. I have a hunch that the right side will take us to a garden or something like that "  
  
Riku gave a nod and they headed for the door. Time was running out and he had a strange feeling that something had happened to the brown haired youth. After that last encounter in his dreams he had seen the bad condition of his love, but it was now hours later so maybe... NO! Sora was alive! He just had to be.  
  
And then they could feel the keyblades in their hands. This was bad news. Heartless were around and this path was way too small to fight properly. Because to their left side there was a fence with an abyss and if you fell down, you would die before you would hit the ground.  
  
And there they came. Heartless came from the ground and started to attack the two boys. Riku beat a couple heartless from they sky and cut them in two.  
Daimon shot with fireballs and used thunder attacks on the heartless, until they fell on the ground and disappeared.  
  
It was an easy fight.  
  
It did not last long after they had killed the last heartless.  
  
" This was easy, perhaps much too easy. These were not the heartless that tried to assassinate us on Myron's home planet "Said Daimon a little agitated.  
  
" You are right "Said Riku when he breathed out loud. "He's probably just toying us, the big ones had yet still to come "  
  
" HAH! Let them come! I'll beat them all without even breaking out a sweat! Odieyan is my target for crying out loud, I will avenge Myron "

Yes... Myron... The boy that gave his heart to Daimon. He was killed by Odieyan not that long ago and is and it looks like that Daimon has not processed it yet. Well, the platinum haired could understand it somehow, since they were lovers and stuff.  
  
Riku touched the door with his free hand and smiled deeply.

They were getting closer and closer to Odieyan and the final fight.  
  
Who would be the victor, and who would be the loser?

To Be Continued ppl!!!


	22. Hollow Bastion 2

**Note: I'm SO very addicted to my new game: Arc the lad – Twilight of the Spirits! huggles her game tightly  
Ahem, Thanks for the nice reviews :) you people are great! Couldn't do it without you! I hope you will like this chapter too!  
And you know; if you have a question about this story or just wanna chat, contact me :)**

****

* * *

****

**Dreams.**  
  
By Callisto

* * *

A little frightened for what could come, they walked trough the huge door opening. They arrived in an amazing huge chamber and here and there stood some old statues against the wall, and they looked somehow a little threatening.  
  
Daimon could feel its heart beating in its throat, and drops of sweat flowed down his face. He was appalling nervous. He had no idea that Odieyan's castle was this large. If it continued this way they were assassinated before they had even been close to Odieyan. But of course they could count on bad guys to live always in an absurd huge castle.  
  
But Riku started to get it difficult too. What if he lost to Odieyan? Then what would happen to Sora? And what would happen with the other worlds? Would Odieyan destroy the complete universe? But why would he do that? He would gain nothing out of it. Eventually he would destroy itself. Therefore why would he do this? It can be that he is angry on Aereon and the rest of his family, but to go this far...  
pure revenge and hate must be it. But it is not fair to involve innocent people!! Especially Sora. He doesn't deserve this...this hell he's going through.  
  
Riku bit on his lower lip and clenched his hands in fists. He looked at the confused eyes of his friend, and gave a nod. He received a nod back and together they walked to the staircase, not knowing that the heartless appeared from the walls and ground.  
  
" Riku "shouted Daimon. They turned around and stood eye in eye with million of heartless.  
  
" What shall we do? "  
  
They could never beat all this heartless, that was certain. So they did the first thing that came into their minds; RUN!  
  
Even though their Keyblades protested like hell, they continued to run.  
It was one big maze here! They had to enter elevators, new chambers, elevators and even more chambers.  
  
Riku began to wonder if they were running around in circles. Every elevator room looked the same as the one they entered before. And the most annoying was that the heartless kept attacking them. But they kept avoiding and dodging the attacks, and finally they entered a new looking chamber.  
  
There were books, a lot of them. The duo walked carefully and with high caution past some book cupboards, but to their relief there didn't show up any heartless.  
  
" I guess we are safe here for the time being "Wheezed Daimon when he sat down on the ground, while his back rested against the cupboard.  
  
" It seems like it... "  
  
Riku walked to the book cupboard where Daimon was sitting against and picked a book from the bookshelf. He flipped a few pages and began to read it.  
  
_Day one,  
  
it's been a week since I left my home planet. Even though I would never admit it to anyone, I will miss it. But even then I have no regrets. I know that Odieyan has much to offer me. Because his heart is full of darkness, he attracts heartless. And those creatures are the whole reason why I am here, who are they? Why are they here?  
  
Every day I'm struggling with those questions, but there is no one that can answer those for me. Not even the magician Odieyan can help me. So when he wasn't watching me, I've began my own little research....( Pages are missing )  
  
Day five,  
  
Odieyan is getting a little restless. I know that he hates reading ( that's why I'm writing my thoughts down, because I know he would never read them ) But for some strange reason he started to read every book in this doomed castle. Yesterday I joined him. I sat down next to him and asked him what he was doing. He muttered something about a 'Keyblade' and a 'certain boy' but then he ignored me again. Can it be that Odieyan had finally lost it? That the darkness finally took over?  
  
It is hard to understand that such a powerful youth ( He's even younger than me! ) will submit to the darkness. I thought that I could use my magic very well, but his surpasses me in every way. ( Pages are missing )  
  
Day eight,  
  
I can't believe what happened today. I was taking a little break of my Heartless investigation and headed to the library. Suddenly I heard some strange voices coming from the library, so I peeked through the keyhole to see what was going on. There was a heartless standing on the table and it looked like it was 'talking' to Odieyan. I tried to listen what they were talking about, but they used a language that was very unknown to me. I backed away and stood with my back against the wall; it was unbelievable. This was actually the very first time in my life that I saw a heartless! I've been investigating those creatures for a while, but I've never actually seen one! I always imagined that they were flesh-eating monsters, but in fact they are highly intelligent.  
  
Just when I turned around to leave, I saw a little Heartless standing next to me. He was staring at me with its little light yellow eyes. I wanted to look the other way but somehow I couldn't. He was...oddly beautiful. I reached out my hand to touch it, but it backed away and it seemed like it screamed in pain. He blinked a few times with its yellow eyes and then he disappeared... ( Pages are missing )  
  
Day fourteen,  
  
I haven't seen Odieyan in days. I have no idea if he is here, or that he have left the castle. But to be honest, it doesn't bother me that much. I managed to capture a heartless yesterday! I tricked him into a cage and then a cast a spell that he couldn't disappear.  
  
But when I started to write down his behaviors, I got a little shocked. The way it looked at me, the way it thought... I saw something human in him. I know that I'm probably seeing things but I've been having these weird thoughts lately... What if heartless were humans long ago? Just like you and me? But that the darkness in their hearts began to consume them, and that they turned into these strange little creatures? ( Pages are missing )  
  
_" Are you deaf Riku?! I asked when we could go and beat Odieyan! "  
  
" Huh? Oh sorry, I found an...interesting book "  
  
" Who cares! We are here to beat that white haired disaster, not to read books! "  
  
" I know that very well, however this book may come in handy "  
  
" What do you mean? "  
  
" This book is in fact a dairy. It belongs to someone that stayed here in this castle together with Odieyan. He wrote down his thoughts about him, and some strange investigation about heartless. This is bad... really bad... "  
  
" Huh? "  
  
" Think about it "Began Riku when he flipped some more pages. "What if that person is still in Hollow Bastion and what if he still works for the white haired youth? "  
  
Daimon got the clue. "That means we have another enemy to worry about "  
  
" Exactly. The reason why I'm reading this book to understand those two a little more. Knowing your enemy can me a huge advance in battle. Why don't you make yourself useful and try to find some information about Odieyan? "  
  
" Hmpf... all right! "  
  
Riku didn't even see anymore how the blue haired stood up and headed for another cupboard. This book was so interesting!  
He was killing all those heartless, but to think that it may be human creatures sometime ago, that was just downright weird. Those black creatures were nothing more than murderers by trying to steal your heart. Wait a minute... they tried to steal your heart. That meant that they lost their own... argh! All those theories.  
  
The platinum haired placed the book back on the bookshelf. He picked his Keyblade off the ground and walked up a staircase, were there were even more books.  
  
" I think it's a waste of time trying to find information about Odieyan. But I really found some funny looking books! Hear these titles: The Heartless And Me, How To Treat Your Heartless Well, What Do Heartless Eat? Do Heartless Mate? "  
  
Riku looked over the shoulder from his friend and snickered softly.  
  
" The ones that created those books had one sick and twisted mind "  
  
" My thoughts exactly! "Laughed Daimon when he returned the books.  
  
Suddenly there was a soft click, and next to them disappeared a wall and showing a wooden door.

" Hey, I found a secret door. It will probably take us closer to our 'big friend' "  
  
the duo opened the door and walked into another chamber... with elevators... a lot of them.  
  
**To Be Continued...**


End file.
